Challenging Generations
by Herochick007
Summary: Challenge fics about the next generation. Will include AUs, canon, different genres, and whatever else is asked of me. All fic will be next gen though. Rating is to be safe.
1. Tangles

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #8**

**Magical and Mundane Literature: Children's Literature**

**Task # 1 ******Goodnight Moon******: Write about a child getting ready for bed.**

**Word count: 596**

"Rose! Hold still!" Rose was sitting on her bed, her mom, Hermione was trying to brush the knots out of her hair before putting the girl to bed.

"You're pulling!" Hermione sighed wondering if she'd been this bad as a child. Yes, her daughter had inherited her mess of curly hair. Yes, her daughter's hair was full of knots. Yes, she was trying to be as careful as possible.

"Rose, this is what happens when you hang upside down from a tree and let the wind tangle your hair." Rose laughed.

"I was playing bat."

"Where did you get such an idea?" Hermione had had to drag Rose inside from trying to spend the night outside in the large elm tree in the back yard.

"James said that his daddy said that Daddy turns into a bat an sleeps upside down." Hermione blinked trying to detangle that sentence. Once she did, she almost laughed.

"Your father is not a bat."

"But James said..."

"If James said the moon was made of cheese would you believe him?" Rose tilted her head allowing Hermione to undo one of the larger tangles.

"What kind of cheese?" Rose finally asked.

"That's really not the point. Just because James tells you something, doesn't make it true." Rose turned to face her mom.

"But James..."

"What about James?"

"He's older."

"Yes. He is by two years. What else has James told you?"

"Um...nothing," Rose answered pulling away from Hermione and the hairbrush. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe he might have said something about, um..." Hermione watched her daughter search for a believable lie.

"If it's something not nice about your father I don't want to hear it."

"Well, he said Aunt Ginny was stupid." Hermione sighed and made a mental note to talk to Harry. This was getting out of hand. It seemed every time Rose played with James Sirius Potter, she had a treasure trove of new 'knowledge' about her family.

"And what did James say about me?" she asked.

"That you're really, really bossy! And that he found a picture of you and Uncle Ron kissing...ewwww!" Hermione didn't even try not to laugh this time.

"I thought Ron destroyed all of those," she muttered. Rose's eyes widened.

"You really kissed him! Does Aunt Lav know?"

"That was before they got together, Rose. When I and your Uncle Ron were both still in school." Rose nodded after a minute.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Why?"

"Cause. Is being a good kisser 'reditary?" Hermione blinked wondering exactly where this particular line of questioning was going.

"Why? Who do you want to kiss?"

"No one! Boys are gross!" Rose exclaimed. Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"You might not always think so, Rose. What about girls? Is the person you want to kiss a girl?" Rose stared at her mom.

"I can kiss a girl?"

"Yes. Why couldn't you?"

"Cause you an Daddy kiss, an Uncle Ron an Aunt Lav kiss," Rose answered.

"Yes, that's true, but some girls like girls and some boys like boys. Is there someone you want to kiss?"

"No!" Rose shouted shaking her head and undoing half of Hermione's work at detangling the mess.

"Alright, now, hold still so I can finish your hair, unless you want it to stay full of tangles."

"Fine, but James still said Daddy sleeps like a bat, and it's not my fault I fell out of the tree." Hermione only shook her head wondering exactly what James had told her daughter and whether or not she should mention this latest idea to Severus.


	2. I Wanna Go

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**assignment #8**

**Advanced warding – Ancient Protection**

**Task # 1 Salt: Write about not being able to go somewhere **

**Word count: 453**

"But, it's not fair! James gets to go!" Lily Luna screamed throwing herself against the floor. She kicked wildly and screamed. They were leaving to drop James off at the station. Ginny ignored the tantrum her youngest child was throwing.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Lily Luna Potter, get up this instant and quit acting like a brat," Harry ordered. The girl peered up at him through her hair. Ginny could see her little eyes glaring.

"I wanna go with James."

"You can't. You're not old enough. You have to be eleven to go to Hogwarts. Albus isn't going this year and he's not throwing a fit about it." Lily glanced over at Albus who was busy reading a book.

"He doesn't wanna go, I wanna go."

"Lily, we have to get going, we're going to be late," Harry stated. Lily only screamed louder and threw herself back on the floor. Ginny sighed. Lily had been throwing fit after fit when James received his Hogwarts letter.

"Lily, honey, you'll still get to see James. It's not like he won't come home for the hols, and you can write him."

"I can? And you'd send my letters?" Lily asked thinking about the new set of colored pencils she'd just gotten for her birthday.

"Yes, you can even send him some of your pictures. Right James?" Ginny gave her son a look.

"I'll hang them in my dorm," James promised. Lily slowly picked herself up off the floor.

"You promise?" she asked folding her arms across her tiny chest.

"Promise," James stated.

"Good, now, is everyone ready to go?" Harry asked. James nodded holding his ferret's cage. He'd named the poor thing Draco. Ginny was pretty sure Harry had something to do with that. She grabbed James' trunk in one hand and Lily's hand in the other. Albus followed them, his nose still in the book he was reading.

The station was crowded as always.

"Alright, James. This is it, be good at school. I don't want to get an owl until at least your second month there."

"No promises," James smirked. Ginny only shook her head.

"If you've left anything, owl us and we'll send it, alright And don't be afraid to write us, everyday if you want."

"Mum! No one writes home everyday," James whined.

"And you promise you'll hang my pictures?" Lily asked. James bent down so he was eye level with his little sister.

"I will hang each and every one you send. I'll send you a picture of the giant squid," he added.

"Don't fall in the lake!"

"I won't," he stated joining a handful of students getting on the train.

"Bye!" he shouted before disappearing from view.


	3. Sandwich

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April Auction**

**Day 15 - Auction 4 - Food: Sandwich (cost 5 coins)**

**Insane Prompt Challenge**

**126: Plot Point – attempting to cook**

**Word count: 373**

"Rose Minerva Snape!" Rose peeked out from under the kitchen sink. The whole kitchen was filled with smoke, the stove was on fire, and the smoke alarm lay in pieces on the floor.

"I was trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich."

"And you didn't ask for help?"

"I thought I could do it myself. I'm almost nine!" Severus sighed. If it was Hermione blowing up his kitchen, it was apparently his daughter.

"Besides, you said mum wasn't allowed in the kitchen," Rose added trying to look innocent. Apparently Rose had inherited her mother's cooking skillls... or at least the skill of setting the room n fire.

"Show me what you did, Rose. That way we can figure out what went wrong, and maybe next time, you won't set the kitchen on fire." Rose nodded her little head as Severus put out the fire and opened the windows. He still hadn't managed to find a fireproofing spell that would work against the Granger women. He idly wondered how Hermione hadn't set the potions lab on fire.

"First I got bread," Rose said picking up two slices of bread.

"Then I got the butter from the fridge, and the cheese." He watched her start making another sandwich. So far, nothing was on fire. He wondered who had taught her to use a butter knife...probably Hermione.

"And then I turned on the burner..." He watched. So far, no fire.  
"And then I 'membered I was supposed to spray the no stick stuff, so I sprayed it." Severus grabbed her hand to keep her from grabbing the can.

"And this is where you went wrong, Rose. First off, grilled cheese doesn't need the no stick spray. Second, if you spray that with the fire on, boom."

"Ohhhh, okay. No spray on grilled cheese. Got it." Severus nodded leaving the room for two seconds. A loud boom rocked the house. He ran back into the kitchen. The stove was in about five pieces on the floor, Rose was standing on the table, and once again the room was on fire. Severus shook his head, put out the fire, and decided he was going to make a fireproofing spell if it was the last thing he did.


	4. For the Thrill of It

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 **

**Wandlore: Wand Wood**

****Task 12****** \- Yew: Write about committing a crime**

**Word count: 337**

Lily Luna Potter glanced around the shop. This was perfect. It was a quiet day. The shop wasn't crowded and this one didn't employ any methods of security that she knew about. She didn't even see mirrors on the ceiling.

Some shops had started doing that because it let the shop clerks watch the whole sales floor from one central location. No one was paying attention to her. Why would they? She was the daughter of a war hero and a professional Quidditch player. She did not fit anyone's definition of someone who would need watching. Everyone knew the Potter family was rich, why would their little girl need to steal?

She smiled as the clerk started talking to an elderly witch. That would most likely keep her busy for a bit. Lily slipped down the aisle containing small vials of potions that weren't monitored.

These included hair growing potions, hair removal potions, random beauty potions, and Lily's target. The bottle seemed to sparkle in the light of the shop. It contained nothing important. It wasn't really the product that mattered, but the thrill.

Of course, stealing something pretty was always a bonus to Lily. The bottle was about her waist height on the shelf. She pretended to look at something on the shelf above her head as her fingers curled around the small bottle. The glass was slightly cold to her touch. She smiled. With one swift motion, the bottle was in the pocket of her robe. She picked up a different potion, this one for hair growth, and walked to the counter.

She smiled at the clerk, paid for the hair potion, and made her way back out onto the street. She slipped her hand into her pocket, smiling she'd gotten away with it. Soon the small blue bottle she'd stolen would join the rest of her stolen items in a small box under her bed, but for now, she was happy to have pulled off another heist, no matter how small it had been.


	5. Toast

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane prompt challenge **

**468**

**Food**

**Toast **

**Word count: 329**

"Daddy!" Severus blinked his eyes open. The morning light had barely started streaming through the blue curtains. Hermione snored to his left. Their daughter's scream hadn't woken her.

"Daddy?" He looked towards the foot of the bed. Rose stood in the doorway. Her light green nightdress covered in grey soot, and her hair was soaked. He nearly smiled. He still hadn't found a fireproofing spell to protect his kitchen against his witches. He had, however, managed to figure out a way to attach the smoke alarm to a sprinkler system.

"You tried to set the kitchen on fire..." he stated walking over to the girl.

"I was trying to make toast," she explained with indignation.

"How does one trigger the smoke alarm making toast?"

"Um, well, I put the bread in the toaster and then I went to get a cup of milk, and then, the toaster went 'boom'. If you didn't have all these stupid muggle devices and I could use magic like you and mum, it wouldn't have happened."

"Your mother prefers the muggle devices, and I have used that toaster many times without it going 'boom'." Rose shrugged giving him a wide eyed look. He had to admit she almost looked innocent. If it wasn't for the smear of ash across her nose, he might have believed her.

"Come on, Rose, let's go get the kitchen cleaned up, make you some breakfast and see if we can figure out what went wrong with the toaster."

"It just hates me, dad. I mean, it never gets the toast hot nuff to melt the butter, this time I put the butter on first! It should have worked," Rose stated stomping her small foot. Severus just sighed. Maybe he could just find a spell that kept both Rose and Hermione from entering the kitchen... or touching the appliances? Or maybe he could make the appliances fireproof? He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.


	6. Wanna Play War?

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge**

**586: Item – Deck of Cards**

**Summer Funfair**

**Southern Funfair**

**Test your Strength: average prompt – The Burrow**

**Northern Funfair: Jar of Ribbons – 12: The Burrow**

**Word count: 359**

"Want to play war?" Hugo asked flopping on the floor next to Lily. She looked over at him. They were at the Burrow while their parents took their older siblings shopping for school supplies. Grandma Weasley was in the kitchen making lunch.

"No, war's not a game," Lily muttered rolling her eyes. She'd heard her father complain about the war more times than she could count.

"It is so, it's a muggle card game," Hugo answered pulling a deck of muggle playing cards from his pocket and holding them up.

"Cards? Muggle cards? That doesn't sound very interesting," Lily commented staring at the deck of cards as if daring it to do something.

"Yes, we each have a stack of cards, flip the top one up, whoever's is higher wins those cards. If they're the same, we have a war where we lay three cards face down and flip up the fourth one. The highest one wins all the war. Person who has no more cards loses," he explained. Lily rolled her eyes again. Why did she have to stuck here with Hugo? He was boring! At least he was paying attention to her instead of having his nose buried in a book. Books were even more boring than cards.

"That sounds stupid! There's not explosions or anything?"

"No. It's a muggle game."

"Muggles are boring."

"No, they're not! My grandparents are muggles!"

"So? Doesn't make them less boring. What's the point of a game if there's no explosions, or things doing things?"

"Things doing things?" Hugo asked trying to understand.

"You know what I mean! Gobstones at least stink!"

""Fine, how about chess?" he suggested. Lily blinked. She was bored enough as it was, but at least chess was sort of interesting. Uncle Ron had taught her and Hugo how to play. She was slightly better at the strategy part of it than him.

"Wizard chess?" she clarified. She knew there was a muggle version that she was sure was beyond boring.

"Yes, wizard chess."

"Good, at least the pieces kill each other," Lily muttered as they pulled out the old wizarding chess set from the closet.


	7. Posting Her Letter

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 78: Character – Roxanne Weasley**

**Word count: 328**

Roxanne Weasley regarded the strange metal box in front of her. She knew what it was for, posting letters to the muggle world. She'd never used one before. From what she understood, all she had to do was place the letter in the box and the muggles would take care of the rest.

It felt odd writing a letter like this and putting it in a box instead of just sending it owl post. Owls were reliable, and probably faster, but she'd been the one to sign up for this. She'd seen the ad in the back of a muggle magazine, a penpal service. Since she liked people and writing, and was extremely curious about the muggle world, she'd signed up.

Her parents thought it was a marvelous idea, as long as she was careful what she wrote. They didn't want her ending up in trouble for breaking the international secrecy laws. Roxanne was fine them reading things before she sent them.

This letter was just her bare basic information. She talked about her family, but in terms she hoped a muggle would understand. Her dad owned a shop, her mum played a sport, and she had a little annoying brother. Roxanne was fairly certain annoying little brothers were universal.

She turned her attention back to the box. There were directions on how to use it, you pull that piece forward and it opened a space to put the letter in. Not wanting to seem defeated by a muggle object, Roxanne did just that and blinked in surprise when it worked.

She pulled the letter from her coat pocket and slowly put it in the box. Her Aunt Hermione had helped her work out the stamps, since Roxanne had no idea how many to use. She heard her letter slid into the box and smiled. Hopefully, her new pen pal was someone nice and they would have something in common. She would just have to wait and see.


	8. Not My Fault

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #3, Public Services – Task 3. Write about a risk to life. Alternatively, write a Paramedic!AU**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 167 Theme - forgiveness**

**Word count: 854**

"I didn't do it," Rose Snape yelled running inside the house. Hermione blinked putting down the crossword she was working on. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only ten in the morning. The girl stopped at the table and grabbed a banana. Hermione looked at her daughter.

"What didn't you do this time Rose?" she asked having a feeling it involved James Sirius Potter.

"Break James' arm," Rose answered pulling a vanilla biscuit from her pocket.

"James broke his arm?"

"Yes, falling from the big tree," Rose answered her mouth full of banana and biscuit. Hermione glared at her.

"Were you playing bat again?" she asked remembering the last time she'd caught Rose hanging upside down from the tree.

"No... we were playing a different game this time! Bat was stupid. We were having a climbing contest. It was James' idea!" Hermione could already start to see exactly where this was going. Why was it when Rose played with James one of the two always seemed to end up in trouble?

"And James fell?"

"Sort of," Rose admitted slowly trying to look innocent. "I was winning because I'm a really fast climber and taller. James started to get mad 'cause he was losing and he grabbed at my ankle so he could get ahead of me, and I, um, well, it's not my fault!" Rose said quickly. Hermione blinked trying to translate that sentence, before she had a chance someone banged loudly on the front door. With a sigh, she rose.

"Hermione! I know you're home!" Harry's voice yelled.

"Stay here Rose. I'll get the door." Rose slid under the table. Hermione opened the door.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Your daughter broke my son's arm." Hermione leaned against the door frame.

"Really? Because I heard your son fell out of a tree after trying to grab my daughter's ankle."

"He said she was cheating and kept teasing him."

"He tried to grab her ankle. The race was his idea, I'm sorry, but I believe Rose. She would never intentionally hurt James, we both know that Harry. Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, thank you."

"Good, now that you've told me James' side and I told you Rose's what do you want to do?"

"I still think he's right. She was cheating, she's a slimy snake just like her father." Hermione snorted glaring at Harry.

"And I've told you I will not have you insulting Severus in our home. Go home, Harry, get your head on straight. I know you're upset about James getting hurt. Come back once you've calmed down and are thinking clearly," Hermione stated nearly slamming the door in Harry's face.

"Am I in trouble?" Rose asked poking her head into the room.

"What happened after James tried to grab your ankle?"

"He missed and fell. I screamed for help as I jumped down. It wasn't my fault!"

"I know Rose, go play in your room for now. Your Uncle Harry is just upset. Once he calms down, I'm sure he'll understand it was an accident," Hermione told the girl. Rose nodded and darted off to her room.

Ginny showed up about half an hour later with James. His arm was mostly healed, although he was wearing a sling. Hermione nodded to them as she opened the door.

"Ginny."

"Hermione, James here has some things to say to Rose. May we come in?"

"Of course. Did Harry send you?"

"No, he's still cooling off." Hermione nodded letting the pair inside.

"Rose, come down here, please!" Rose slunk into the room and stood next to her mum.

"Hi Aunt Ginny, Hi James."

"James, do you have something to say to Rose?"

"I'm sorry I tried to grab your ankle."

"And," Ginny prodded.

"And that I told dad you were cheating. I was mad you were winning." Hermione nodded.

"Rose, what would you like to say to James?"

"I'm sorry you fell from the tree and that you got hurt," Rose said after a moment. Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled as the tension seemed to leave the room. Ginny looked over to Hermione.

"Are we good again?" she asked softly.

"Once Harry apologizes for calling my daughter and husband slimy snakes," Hermione stated. Ginny sighed. They both knew Harry would never apologize for insulting Severus, but they also both knew he hadn't meant it about Rose.

"I'll have him do that."

"Thank you, now, kids, no more tree climbing, got it?"

"Yes Aunt Hermione."

"Yes mum!"

"I've got to take James home, he's supposed to rest for the rest of the day. We wanted to make sure everything got sorted out."

"Thank you, Ginny. I'm sure Rose will see James tomorrow. Maybe they can play a nice quiet muggle board game? I think I have monopoly?"

"That sounds... boring, I'll send him over around ten?"

"Perfect." Hermione and Rose watched the Potters leave. Once they were gone, Rose turned to her mum.

"See! I told you I didn't do it!" she stated walking back to her room leaving Hermione to wonder what trouble the pair would get into next.


	9. First Years

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 228: Dialogue - "How many are there? Actually, don't answer that, I don't want to know." **

**Word Count: 340**

Professor McGonagall stared at the first years gathered just outside the Great Hall. This year had an unusual amount of red heads. One had wandered right next to her and was looking up at her.

"Hi, I'm Molly," she said.

"Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. Molly nodded happily.

"Yes, me and my cousins are almost all here this year."

"How many of you are there? Actually, don't answer that, I don't want to know," she stated slowly counting the red heads. She knew not all of them could be Weasleys, could they? No, she remembered George had married Angelina, and that their daughter had dark hair.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Molly asked giving her a toothy smile. Professor McGonagall shook her head. If she honestly wanted to know how many Weasley children were attending this year, she could always go through the list of new students in her office. She knew she should just be glad that once again Hogwarts was finally starting to feel whole again. She smiled as she started herding the students into a line.

"Alphabetical order please, everyone," she announced. Slowly most of the red heads moved towards the back of the line. Weasleys like she'd figured.

"Now, I know many of you have heard stories about the sorting, but let me warn you, there is nothing to fear. I know some of you might be worried about which house you'll be placed in, that your families might not be happy about your placement. Let me assure you, any of you that end up getting letters saying anything negative about you, or your new home, I, personally, will speak with you parents or guardians. No one here should ever feel unwanted or alone. Your heads of house will also be available and happy to assist you in anything you need." The students mumbled among themselves. She saw a few smiles. She opened the doors giving the students their first looks at the Great Hall. She led them inside watching as they were sorted into their new homes.


	10. It Always Works in the Movies!

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #3, Magical Law and Government task 3**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 836: Relationship – exs**

**Word count: 690**

"Do you really think this will work?"

"It has to, I mean, it always works in the movies," Rose replied.

"But those aren't real!"

"Are so, besides, once daddy sees mum in that dress and they sit down and eat dinner together, everything will go back to normal. They'll fall back in love with each other and we'll all live happily ever after," Rose stated putting a bowl of salad on the table. It was already dressed with a crisp white tablecloth, a set of red tapered candles and the proper place settings for a three course meal.

"Mummy and daddy hate each other," Hugo muttered. Rose ignored him. At ten, she had had enough of Ron and Hermione fighting, of the fighting leading to them being separated, and that separation leading finally to a divorce. She was tired of moving back and forth from home to the burrow. She had sent Hermione letter to meet for dinner, and then did the same for her father.

"I hear footsteps," Hugo stated putting the salad dressing next to the bowl. Rose looked up and grabbed her brother's hand. She yanked him into the kitchen as she heard her parents entering the dining room.

"What is is this, Ron?"

"I could ask you the question, 'Mione. Why did you invite me to dinner?"

"I didn't invite you to dinner. You invited me."

"Well, it's clear you made a dinner, 'Mione." Rose peeked out from the kitchen. Her parents were still standing over the table arguing. At this rate, they were never going to make up and fall back in love. Hugo peeked out from around her and shook his head.

"See, I told you it wouldn't work. They hate each other."

"It'll work," Rose repeated as Hermione and Ron finally sat down at the table. Ron helped himself to a large plateful of salad and started eating.

"This is good, are you sure you didn't make it?" Hermione hadn't touched a bite.

"If I had, I'd be eating it. Since I don't know who did, they could have poisoned it, or worse. I'm going to wait to see if you drop dead first."

"Who's going to poison us?"

"Let's see," Hermione started counting on her fingers. "The Death Eaters that are still at large, any number of anti-muggle born groups, your brother."

"Wait, which brother?"

"Percy. He's been a royal git since we split. He keeps following me. It's creepy."

"But why is he following you?"

"How should I know, he's your stupid brother." Rose sighed as Hugo laughed at seeing their parents start fighting again.

"Time for the main course," she announced shoving a bowl of spaghetti into Hugo's hands. He glared at her but followed her into the dining room. Their parents turned towards them.

"Rose? Hugo? What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping over at Uncle Harry's?" Rose shook her head putting the pot of marinara sauce on the table. She then took the bowl from Hugo and placed it on the table.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" Hermione asked after a moment. Rose nodded slowly.

"It always works in the movies," she whispered. Hermione laughed and hugged Rose tightly.

"Darling, I know you want me and your father to get back together, but it's not something that can be fixed with a dinner, no matter how delicious."

"See, I told you," Hugo stated. Rose glared at him and debated throwing a meatball at his head. Maybe it would have worked if he hadn't been there?

"Wait, so this all a plot to get us back together?" Ron asked looking at his kids. Rose and Hugo both nodded.

"Kids, as much as I love the two of you, things aren't going work themselves out with me and Hermione. We're just too different. It'd be like trying to get Crookshanks to be friends with a rat. It's just not something that's going happen."

"How about you go get two more plates and we'll all eat the dinner you made, Rose?" Rose nodded slowly. At least eating one dinner together was slightly better than nothing, wasn't it?


	11. Dream Catcher

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 578: Item – dream catcher**

**word count: 531**

"What's that?" Rose asked pointing to something hanging from the wall. Hermione walked over and looked.

"It's called a dream catcher. They catch bad dreams and let the good ones through."

"Oh, what happens to the bad dreams?" Rose asked her eyes not leaving the dream catcher.

"When the sun comes up and lights up the room, the bad dreams turn to dust. Light always conquers the darkness," Hermione stated her eyes no longer on the dream catcher, but looking blankly into space. Yes, the darkness always lost to the light, but at what cost? She forced herself back to the present. Lately, with the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts approaching, she was finding her mind wandering back to that time more and more.

"Can we get one?" Rose's voice asked. "You know, to keep the nightmares away? You can hang it in yours and Daddy's room."

"Now why would I need to hang it there?"

"Because you and Daddy have bad dreams," Rose answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione blinked. She'd thought she'd managed to shield Rose from the fact her and Severus still had nightmares about the war. She'd seen a healer about it, he hadn't.

"You're right Rose. Mummy and Daddy do have nightmares. Maybe a dream catcher would help. Which one do you think I should get?" Rose looked at the wall studying the selection of dream catchers in front of her. Finally she pointed to one made of black wood with green feathers handing down. The webbing was decorated with golden beads.

"This one, it's the most powerful," Rose whispered touching it gently. Hermione picked it up and nodded. She hadn't put much stock in dream catchers before, since there was really no way to prove they worked, but if Rose said it would work, it would. Somehow everything Rose said seemed to come true, one way or another. Not for the first time, Hermione wondered if maybe her daughter could see the future, but more often than not, she dismissed the thought instantly.

She paid for the dream catcher before leaving and heading home. Rose helped her hang it on the wall above the bed.

"Do you think this is a good place for it?"

"No, it needs more air and light. Over there," Rose stated pointing to a spot nearer to the window. Hermione nodded and allowed Rose to hold the dream catcher while she put a nail in the wall.

"Alright, hand it here. There, how does that look?"

"Perfect. You and Daddy are going to sleep well tonight," Rose stated before wandering off to play. Hermione shook her head and could only hope she was right.

"Hermione, why is there a dream catcher hanging in our room?"

"Rose. She says we need it." Severus shook his head but didn't say anything else as the couple got ready for bed. Rose ran in three times, once for hugs, once for water, and once because she was just stalling on going to bed, before Hermione and Severus finally were able to get to sleep themselves. That night, neither had a single nightmare.


	12. Playing With Dice

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club September:**

**Assorted Appreciation: 2. Mickey Smith - Write about someone who gets a chance at a new life. Alt - Dialogue: "You're just making this up as you go along."**

**Show Time: 22 - If It's True - (item) Dice**

**Marvel Appreciation: 19: (Character) Howard Stark. Alternatively, write about someone showboating.**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 364: Action - Playing a boardgame **

**September Monthly – Build a Bear - Grey Cat - Lily Luna Potter**

**Wacky Wand Makers: Wood – Acacia - (era) Next-Gen**

**Core – Thunderbird tail - (character) Lily Luna Potter**

**Word Count: 395**

Lily Luna Potter blinked at the board. Her and Hugo, in a moment of boredom, had decided play a board game. Of course, since someone had put all the muggle board games on the top shelf, and they were both small, neither could reach them. Finally Lily had stood on Hugo's shoulders and pulled the twenty or so board games down. They had landed with a loud 'crash on the floor. Lily followed a few moments later.

"What goes with what?" Hugo asked staring at the mess. Lily shrugged.

"How would I know? They're your mum's games."

"Well, I think these go with this. Here's a set of instructions!"

"Can you actually read them?" Lily asked picking up a pair of dice and rolling them. "Ohh, sixes!"

"Of course I can read them! It says they go with this board," Hugo stated grabbing one at random. He wasn't about to admit to Lily he couldn't read, not after bragging he could last week.

"And then what?" Lily asked still playing with the pair of dice. "Double twos!"

"Then we pick up our little things, these, and we roll and move that many spaces."

"I found another die! Triple fives!" Lily laughed. Hugo tried setting up the game.

"Youngest goes first, right?"

"Right," Hugo agreed. Lily looked at the board.

"How many do I roll?"

"Um, it doesn't say? You have three so I guess three?" She blinked.

"You're just making this up as you go along!" she stated rolling three dice and moving eighteen spaces to the end of the board.

"Hey, no fair, I don't get a turn?"

"Sure you do, but I already won!" Lily yelled jumping around. Hugo sighed looking at the instructions again. Lily sat back down next to him and tilted her head.

"Um, I may not be able to read like you, but I'm pretty sure they're upside down," she stated still playing with the dice. Hugo flipped the sheet.

"Oh, I guess that is better," he said after a moment. "Oh, this game doesn't use dice, it uses that spinner!" Lily rolled her eyes laughing.

"Okay, this time, we can use the spinner, but I still won," she said with a nod. Hugo picked up the spinner and smiled at her.

"So, it's one to nothing, and I'm going to win this one."

"You're one! Ohhh, triple ones!"


	13. All Hail the Queen

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club September:**

**Assorted Appreciation: 5 - Lynda Moss - Game-Show!AU. Alt - Dialogue: "You got chosen."**

**Disney Challenge: Dialogue - 2. "I'm your mother; I know everything."**

**Trope of the Month: 7 - Write about someone with a secret**

**All Sorts of Space: 20 - ******The Universes****** \- All Encompassing Timelines: (restriction) Write a Non-linear fic**

**Showtime: 17 - Way Down Hadestown II - (dialogue) "I did what I had to do."**

**Press Play: 25 - "Why is your sister the Queen of Bavaria?" / "Wait, she is?"**

**Angel's Archives: 8 - "Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly no one can hear us." (bonus 5 points)**

**Scamander's Case: 24 - (plot point) faking an injury**

**Bex's Basement: 15 - "I have misplaced my pants."**

**Film Festival: 18 - (object) shoes**

**Marvel Appreciation: 7 - (Characteristic) Stubborn**

**Lyric Alley: 15 - You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings (bonus)**

**Word Count: 625**

"Rose! Rose Weasley – Granger, get your butt down here!" Rose poked her head from her room.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I found your shoes in the middle of the floor again. And how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your towel on the bathroom floor?"

"How did you know that?" Rose yelled stomping down the stairs.

"I'm your mother; I know everything. Now, come down here and explain why there is a large yellow piece of parchment stuck to my book?"

"You got chose!," Rose stated standing at the bottom of the steps. Hermione stared at her daughter.

"Now, explain why your shoes are in the middle of the floor instead of being put away."

"Well, see, it all started last week when Hugo and I were playing Scrabble and we lost three tiles. So, we had to go visit Uncle Harry to see if he had replacements. When we got there, Lily was playing princess, sooo, we had to play along." Hermione blinked.

"What does this have to do with your shoes?"

"I'm getting to it, see, last month, Uncle Harry bought Albus a Scrabble game, but then he got in trouble because he spilled glue all over this other board game. And then..." Hermione was just about to ask a question when Hugo wandered in from outside.

"All hail the Queen of Bavaria!" he yelled throwing confetti at Rose. She smiled and bowed gracefully.

"Why is your sister the Queen of Bavaria?"

"Wait? She is, I thought that's just how you addressed anyone wearing a purple shirt. I did what I had to do," Hugo answered tossing his shoes on top of Rose's.

"Where do your shoes belong, young man?"

"I don't know, but I have misplaced my pants, so I've got to go find them." Hermione noticed Hugo was wearing only underwear.

"Where did you lose your pants?"

"I don't know, on Tuesday we played with Uncle Charlie and he had these awesome dragon toys. One had this cool feature where it had this pearl that you threw in the air, then you could catch it in the dragon's mouth, and then the wings flapped. If you put a knight on them, he would fly off! I was awesome!"

"What does that have to do with your pants? Or why you and Rose have left your shoes in the middle of the floor?"

"I cut my finger," Rose announced. Hermione sighed and turned to look.

"That's ketchup, Rose. You really think I can't tell the difference?" Rose smiled innocently.

"Put your shoes away now!" The kids scrambled and put their shoes in their proper spot. Hermione shook her head.

"There, was that so hard? Do you really need to add all that nonsense?" They looked at each other. Hermione watched them.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," they said in unison before darting off to Rose's room. Hermione sighed looking around, trying to figure out what the kids were hiding this time. Last time, they'd gotten the idea to booby trap the whole first floor of the house.

"Whew, that was close," Rose whispered closing her door.

"You really think she'll forget about the lamp until we can fix it?"

"We probably gave her a headache, she'll got lay down, we fix the lamp, or make Uncle George help us and we'll be clear."

"But won't she come see what we're up to? I mean, if we make any noise..."

"Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly no one can hear us."

"That won't arise suspicion at all," Hugo muttered as Rose pulled out the broken lamp and a bottle of glue.

"Shhh, I know what I'm doing, I'm the Queen of Bavaria after all."


	14. Making Mac'n'cheese

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4: First Aid task 13 - ******an up to date first aid manual: ******Write about someone following instructions**

**Writing Club September**

**Amber's Attic: 14 - Ron and Rose Weasley (bonus)**

**Word count: 774**

"I want this," Rose stated holding up a blue box. Ron stared at it and blinked.

"What is that? And how do I make it?"

"Mac'n'cheese. Mummy makes it on the stove," five year old Rose stated handing him the box. He flipped it over in his hands until he finally found a side that contained what appeared to be instructions.

"I use the stove for this?" Rose sighed.

"Mummy does," she stated giving him a look of disbelief. "How do you not know how to make it, you're an 'dult," she added. "Even Uncle Harry can make it." Ron looked at the stove, the muggle stove, and nodded.

"Fine, if this is what you want for dinner, I'll make it. Are you sure you don't want the left over fish and chips?"

"Mac'n'cheese," Rose ordered stomping her foot had enough to cause some glitter to fall off her little trainer.

"Fine, fine, okay, first step is to boil water. I can do that." Ron filled a small pot with water and put it on the stove. He stared at it for a moment.

"You have to turn it on," Rose reminded him.

"Right, okay, here we go," he said turning the knob and smiling when the burner ignited. "How long does it take to boil like this?" he asked. He knew a spell for boiling water, but he'd never done it on a stove before. Rose shrugged.

"Longer than the microwave, but not a whole episode of Capt'n Wizard," she answered. Ron stared at the pot.

"Mummy always says a watched pot never boils," Rose chanted dancing around the kitchen. Ron turned his gaze from the stove.

"Why don't you tell me about your day while we wait?" Rose smiled revealing she'd lost her front tooth.

"I lost my tooth and then James said I should leave it under my pillow for the tooth fairy. Then I said I wanna be the tooth fairy."

"And that's why you're wearing a tutu?"

"Exactly!" Rose answered. "And then I lost my magic wand so we had to make one out of a stick, but then Aunt Ginny got made because there was glitter all over her house. I didn't know the glue wouldn't stick," Rose stated holding up her now almost glitter free trainer. The kitchen floor sparkled around them. Ron turned his attention back to the stove and smiled. The water was boiling!

"Next add the noodles," he read from the box. "Easy." He opened the box, removed the packet of cheese sauce and poured the noodles into the boiling water. This time the package said the noodles would take about ten minutes to cook.

"But then James said that it was Teddy's fault about the glitter, 'cause he gave me the glue," Rose continued to prattle. Ron made a mental note to avoid Ginny for the next few days, and not to open any owls she sent. There was already enough glitter covering the floors. He looked at the instructions.

"Drain the noodles? How the bloody hell do I do that?" he muttered.

"Mummy uses that thing," Rose stated pointing to the colander on the table. "But I would wash it first. James was using it as a helmet." Ron almost asked why, but then thought better of it. He picked up the colander and washed it. He tested the noodles to make sure they were done. He placed the colander in the sink and drained them.

"Put noodles back in pot. Add cheese sauce, stir," he read. "Does your mum usually turn off the stove?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "Is it done yet?" she asked. Ron nodded. The cheese was all melted.

"Yes, it's done. Where's your plate?"

"Mummy puts it in the purple magic bowl, the one that turns pink with milk?"

"And where is it?"

"Top shelf, middle cabinet," Rose answered. "Oh! There's my wand!" she exclaimed when Ron opened the cabinet and it fell on his head.

"How... never mind, alright, dinner time, Rose." Rose smiled and slid into her seat. Ron put the bowl in front of her, along with a fork.

"I don't like that fork."

"What's wrong with it."

"The pointy things are all messed up since we used it bury treasure in the garden." Ron sighed and pulled out another fork.

"This one?"

"Too sharp!"

"This one?"

"That's mummy's fork."

"This one?" Rose studied the fork before nodding. She took a bite of her mac'n'cheese and sighed.

"Now what?"

"It doesn't taste the same," she answered. "Mummy makes it better," she added as Ron stared at her. "Can I have a peanut butter sandwich instead?"


	15. Accidental Damage

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September Monthly Build a bear: Hairbrush - "Can I have a hug now?"**

**Writing Club September**

**Disney Challenge: theme- 1. Determination - Write about someone being determined to prove doubters wrong.**

**Word Count: 515**

Lily looked around at the mayhem surrounding her. There were holes in the walls, the curtains were missing, and she was only wearing one shoe.

"What happened here?" Harry asked looking around. James and Albus peeked out from behind Harry's easy chair.

"It was Lily!" James yelled pointing at his little sister. Three year old Lily burst into tears.

"I didn't... I didn't..." she sobbed sinking to her knees. Albus rushed over to her and glared at James.

"James was making fun of her, Dad. He said she wasn't a witch." Harry turned to his oldest son.

"James, why would you say something like that to your sister?"

"Because she hasn't done anything magical! I thought she was a squib!" Harry blinked and knelt down to face James.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Uncle Ron," James answered. Albus was still trying to comfort Lily by offering her random toys he found on the floor.

"And you thought it was a good idea to insult your little sister, who is too young to defend herself?" James shrugged.

"It got out of control?" Harry sighed and looked around. Lily was hugging a stuffed black cat and Albus was hugging her.

"What happened, exactly?" Harry asked Albus.

"James called Lily a name, then said she wasn't a witch, and she said she was a witch 'cause you and Mum have magic. Then James said Lily was a squib, and Lily got really, really, really mad and her hair was flying around her face and then things started flying and then Lily yelped and fell down."

"Fell down? Where did she fall from?"

"The air. Lily was flying!" Harry looked at his sons and daughter.

"So, James insulted and teased Lily about having magic, so she used magic to destroy the living room?"

"I didn't mean to, Daddy," Lily whispered. Harry nodded. Accidental magic. Lily had destroyed his living room with accidental magic. He shook his head. This was her first time doing anything magical. He'd been starting to wonder if she was a squib himself.

"James, you have a choice. Either you can sit in the time out chair for five minutes or you can wait until your mum comes home and let her decide your punishment. We've talked about calling people names." James glared at Harry but stomped over to the time out chair. Harry nodded setting the timer.

"Lily, Albus, you two are going to start helping me clean up this mess." Albus nodded and started picking things up. "Lily? Can you help please? Why don't you pick up all the blocks and put them in the bin?" Lily walked over to him.

"Can I have a hug now?" she asked. Harry nodded hugging her tightly and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, now, let's get this mess picked up?" Lily picked up one of the blocks and started putting every other one in the bin. The ones she didn't put away, she used to start building a castle. Harry smiled watching her for a moment before fixing the larger damages with his wand.


	16. Asking James

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, although Nimbus Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood, is my creation. Feel free to borrow her if you'd like!**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 581 – item – Marauder's Map**

**Writing Club September**

**Trope of the Month: 8 - Emotion: Loneliness**

**Showtime: 14 - Wait for Me - (item) Marauder's Map**

**Seasonal Challenges: Autumn**

**Days of the Year: ******21st October: Babbling Day:****** Write about being nervous during an interaction.**

**Elemental Challenge: Air -Air Prompts- 11. (object) Broomstick**

**Let's Bake a Cake – bake the cake – Milk - [Pairing] Het**

**Religious Holidays/Events: ******29th October: Bhai Dooj (Hindu)****** \- Write about a brother and sister.**

**Word Count: 620**

James Sirius Potter pulled the piece of parchment from his pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered softly. He stared in wonder as the map appeared. His Uncle George had given him the map.

"This belonged to your father. I was keeping it safe for a bit," he'd said. James hadn't really believed him, but he knew better than to ask questions. He watched the little dots walk around the castle. Each one had a tiny name by it. He could see Albus and Scorpius in the library. Rose was with them. She was often with them when no one was paying attention. James sighed and wondered if anyone would ever pay attention to him like that. He knew he wasn't bad looking, but he could never really tell if someone was actually interested in him or just his father's fame. He glanced back down at the map and watched as Lily started up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. James smiled. She was doing well for her first year of school. She was popular, loud, and everyone seemed to love her for her. He watched her say the password and walk into the common room.

"Still moping?" she asked flopping down in the chair next to him. James glared at her.

"I'm not moping," he muttered trying to hide the map.

"Whatcha looking at? Dad's famous map? And you are so moping, just because Wanda is going out with Victor. She wasn't your type anyway. Now, back to the map! Can I see it?"

"No, you can't see it. How do you even know about it?"

"I know everything," Lily stated with a shrugged. "And if you were looking at it you'd know that Nimbus is walking over here."

"Nimbus Wood! Lily, shoo, go play somewhere else!" Lily laughed as James' face flushed. Nimbus was two years older than him, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and one of the most attractive girls in the school, at least in Lily's opinion. She had a lot of opinions about the girls of Hogwarts. Nimbus was also one of the few girls that didn't seem to care about the fact James' father and mother were famous. Hers was a professional Quidditch player, so she had some of the same issues.

"Fine, I'll go play with the squid. He's a much better conservationist than you," she laughed slipping off. James blinked as Nimbus took the chair Lily had just vacated.

"Potter, hey."

"Nimbus! Hi! Um..." James felt the words leave his tongue. Nimbus laughed, a sound like ice crystals creeping up the windowpane.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekended coming up."

"Yes."

"I heard that Madame Puddlefoot's has a new flavor of hot cocoa." James nodded his face flushing again at the thought of sharing a table, much less a cup of cocoa with Nimbus.

"So... Um, that's nice. Did you get your broom polishing kit that you sent for?" He'd heard her mentioning it last practice.

"James, I swear, there's more to life than Quidditch! Merlin, my Dad would skin me for that comment. Guess you kind of have the same issue with your Mum?"

"Nah, Mum's not nearly as obsessed as your dad, Nimbus. Dad mentioned he made them practice in the middle of a storm." Nimbus laughed again smiling. James always loosened up a little when they talked about Quidditch.

"A slight exaggeration," she replied. "Want to go with me, to Madame Puddlefoot's for cocoa next Hogsmeade weekend? Like a date?" James blinked suddenly tongue tied again. He nodded slowly.

"Awesome," Nimbus stated. "Oh, I've got some extra Merzog's Broom Polish if you want to borrow some,"she added heading towards the girls' dorm leaving James completely dazed.


	17. Dance Lessons

**A/N:I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Fortnightly challenges: Trick or Treat – treats – Ballerina: (action) dancing **

**Writing Club October**

**Lyric Alley: 9 - Or go faster and faster**

**Sophie's Shelf: 17. Tiny Rebel Rambuzi: (genre) Family**

**Autumn Funfair:**

**Haunting Decorations: hanging decorations – 3- Hanging Ghost - (Emotion) (Excited)**

**Word Count: 323**

"This isn't fair! Hugo doesn't have to take dancing lessons!" Rose screamed kicking at the couch. Hermione ignored her daughter's fit.

"Rose, Hugo is too young to take any kind of lessons. You're four, he's two. I thought you wanted to take dancing lessons? You said you wanted to be like the ballerinas we saw at The Nutcracker."

"Yes, but they wear frilly costumes not boring ones like this." Hermione bit back a laugh.

"Rose, honey. Those costumes are for performing, these are for practicing. Think of them like school clothes and play clothes. You wear different clothing for different activities. You wouldn't wear a set of Hogwarts robes for playing in the mud with James, would you?"

"No!" Rose shouted.

"See, if you practice wearing all the frilly clothes, they'd only be in the way as you learn the moves." Rose nodded and spun in circles around the living room. She did a tiny jump and landed on her toes. She then proceeded to climb on top of her father's chair and spin wildly, jumping down and landing surprisingly gracefully. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Don't jump off the furniture, you'll break something."

"Like my arm?"

"Yes, like your arm. Now, do you want dance lessons? If not, I can sign you up for something else?"

"I want to be a ballerina!" Rose announced twirling around the living room again pretending to be a fairy princess. Hermione smiled watching her. She could see Rose as a ballerina, if the girl wanted to put in the time and effort.

"Dance lessons it is, I think your Aunt Ginny might be signing James and Albus up also."

"Boys do ballet?"

"Yes, boys do ballet," Hermione answered causing Rose to laugh. "What's so funny, Rose?"

"James in a tutu," she howled before running off upstairs before Hermione could correct her. She, herself, had to smile slightly at the image before shaking it from her mind.


	18. Happy First Birthday Rose

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5: Culinary Arts - ******Task 1:****** Ocean Springs, MS - The bakery was called French Kiss, and the Red Velvet cake there was stunning! Since that holiday was a birthday trip - Write about a birthday.**

**Writing Club October**

**Sophie's Shelf: 20. Camden Hells Lager: (era) Next-Gen**

**Apple Picking: Tree 5 – 1- (word) Flicker**

**Word Count: 343**

Rose stared at the large cupcake on the tray in front of her. It was vanilla flavored with pink icing. There was a large candle in the shape of a 1 in the middle. She reached out for it. Her fingertips touched the icing and she pulled her hand back.

"Here, let's light the candle, Rose. There we go." Rose watched the small flame on the candle dance. She squealed loudly in delight.

"Blow it out, Rose. Like this." Rose watched her Mum mime blowing out a candle. Rose pursed her tiny lips and blew a spit bubble. She laughed forgetting all about the candle for a moment.

"Rose, can you blow out the candle?" Rose blinked and turned her attention back to the candle. She took a deep breath and blew. This time the candle flickered and blinked out. Rose clapped her hands happily. The candle was removed from the cupcake.

"Go ahead, Rose. It's your birthday cake, have some." Rose grabbed the pink and white cupcake and squished it between her fingers. She giggled feeling the icing on her skin. She experimentally put a small piece in her mouth. It was sweet. She liked sweet things. She started shoving more of the mashed cupcake into her tiny mouth. She missed her mouth a few times, ending up with pink icing and pieces of cake smeared across her face. She heard her Mummy and Daddy laughing. There was a bright flash of light. She stopped. She looked around and saw Daddy holding a large black box-like thing. It flashed a bright light causing her to see spots. She whimpered and threw a piece of cake at it.

"I guess she doesn't want her picture taken," Mummy said. Rose laughed turning her attention back to the mashed remains of the cupcake. Cake was good! She hoped she'd get a cake every birthday.

"Just wait until she gets to open her presents," Daddy said. Rose didn't understand those words, but none of them were 'cake' and cake was now her most favorite thing ever.


	19. Rose Rebellion

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 Mythology - ******Task #9:****** Media - The New goddess as the 'mouthpiece' and public face of the new gods. She appears in the image of many famous personalities. Write a fic featuring at least three appearance changes (change of clothes, change of features, etc.) from one character.**

**Season Challenge Autumn: **

**Seasonal Challenge Autumn: 16. (theme) Change**

**Color Prompts: 4. Periwinkle**

**Baking a cake: Ice the cake – icing sugar - [Character] Hermione Granger**

**Writing Club October**

**Disney Challenge: Characters - 5. Mary Sanderson - Write about seeking approval from someone.**

**Amber's Attic: 4- Lizzie Borden Bed and Breakfast, Fall River, Massachusetts: Write about someone causing their parent(s) any sort of pain or distress ******(bonus) ******. Alt: (object) axe**

**Press Play: 6 -(color) Purple**

**Scamander's Case: 17 - (action) repeating something**

**word Count: 601**

"What do you think of this one?" Rose asked stepping out of her room wearing a plaid miniskirt, a baggy black t-shirt with a Muggle band's name splashed across the front in white, and a pair of spiked black leather boots.

"Still not leaving the house," Hermione stated continuing to water the house plants that were in the hallway. Rose glared at her.

"But Mum!" Rose whined. "This is what everyone else is wearing, you've already said 'no' to like two outfits already!"

"I can see your knickers, Rose. And where did you get that shirt? It looks like something your father would have wore when he was a teenager."

"Basement," Rose answered with a shrugged. "It was in a box."

"So it was your father's. Did you ask if you could have it?"

"No, it was in the basement. I figured he didn't want it," Rose stated. Hermione shook her head.

"Go change, Rose. Put the shirt in the laundry basket. I'll sort it out later." Rose glared at Hermione but stomped back to her room. Hermione finished watering the plants and put her wand away. She wasn't entirely certain what had changed Rose from a sweet little girl to this angsty teenager, but she hoped it would pass quickly.

"This better?" Rose asked stepping out of her room again. Hermione blinked at her daughter. Rose's newest 'outfit' consisted of the same miniskirt, no knickers, a shirt that Hermione was pretty certain was really just a bra, and a red leather jacket that hung open. The boots had been replaced with a pair of dirty trainers covered in black and red ink. If she squinted, Hermione could make out what appeared to letters and runes. Although she couldn't read what they said.

"No."

"But..."

"No. End of discussion."

"But you can't see my knickers."

"Either you change into something appropriate or you're not leaving the house, Rose. I have a long list of chores you can do if you decide to stay here. I do not want to see your knickers, your bra, or any part of your body that should be covered because of common decency." Rose threw hands in the air and stormed back into her room. Hermione already knew the room looked as though a hurricane had gone through it. Rose would be cleaning it up later.

She wondered if Rose was having problems at school or if it was only at home. She'd have to ask Severus. Rose emerged from her room a third time and Hermione thanked Merlin the miniskirt was no where in sight. This time, Rose had finally listened. Maybe the threat of cleaning and chores had made Rose see some sense? Hermione studied Rose's third outfit closely. A pair of black jeans, a baggy periwinkle jumper with a white tank top, and the black spiky boots she'd been wearing the first time. She was also wearing a knitted white and purple cap.

"This acceptable?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"The outfit is, the attitude isn't. Rose, if you want to talk about anything... I'm here for you, you know that?" Rose rolled her brown eyes.

"I know, mum. Can I go now? Paisley and Lils are probably waiting for me."

"If you'd put on proper clothing the first time, they wouldn't be waiting so long, Rose. Be home by dinner please?"

"No promises," Rose stated grabbing her purse and walking out the front door. She slammed it behind her. Hermione stared at the door for a moment, shook her head, and wondered just where her sweet little girl had gone.


	20. The Cutest Tiger

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club October**

**Press Play: 9- (trait) Creativity**

**Autumn Funfair**

**Haunting Decorations:**

**Inflatable decorations: Skeleton Inflatable - (Colour) Orange**

**Word Count: 427**

"Oringe!" Rose shouted throwing a stuffed tiger into the air. She grabbed it again and stuck its tail in her mouth. She climbed up onto the sofa and looked at her mum.

"Close, Rose. Orange, it's an 'a' sound," Hermione said shifting a little on the sofa.

"Iger," Rose answered still chewing on the tail of the stuffed tiger. Hermione made a mental note to wash it later. Lately Rose had been in a chewing on anything and everything stage. Hermione was pretty sure she was cutting another tooth.

"I iger," Rose added.

"You're a tiger?" Hermione asked looking at the toddler. Rose nodded her little head and crawled back off the sofa. She ran towards her room and returned a moment later wearing an orange pair of knickers on her head.

"Dese my ears!" she exclaimed pointing to the leg holes in the knickers. Hermione tried not laugh as she watched Rose crawl around on the floor making roaring noises. She summoned the camera knowing Severus would not want to miss this. It was almost Halloween and she knew he was busy at Hogwarts. He'd written that someone had managed to fill his classroom with live bats. She had a feeling someone named Weasley was involved.

"Roar!" Rose shouted again jumping onto Hermione's lap and knocking the camera to the floor. Hermione looked at it quickly to make sure it wasn't broken before turning her attention to the tiger in her lap.

"Do tigers like to read bedtime stories?" she asked.

"Roar!" Rose yelled.

"Well, no bed time stories unless little tigers brush their teeth and put on their pyjamas," she said. Rose roared again and climbed back down. Hermione followed her and as long as she was allowed to keep the orange knickers on her head, Rose let Hermione put on her pyjamas and brush her little teeth.

"Alright, little tiger Rose, which story would you like tonight?"

"Roar?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak tiger, what about the one where the mouse saves the world? Do you want to read that one?" Rose nodded her head and climbed into her bed.

"Alright, once upon a time there was a little mouse," Hermione started to read as she tucked Rose into her bed.

"Roar," Rose whispered softly closing her eyes and falling asleep before Hermione had a chance to finish the book. Carefully, Hermione removed the orange knickers from her daughter's head and put them on the dresser wondering if Rose would still be a tiger tomorrow or if she'd decide to be something else.


	21. Rose Rides Again

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7 Creative Technology - ******Task #1:****** Some educators have complained that creative technology tools, though "widely available", are difficult to use for young populations. - Write about a young person (not classed as an adult) struggling to use something new.**

**Writing Club October**

**Press Play: 12- (relationship) Father/child**

**Scamander's Case: 21- (trait) small (in height, character, will—anything)**

**Amber's Attic Scream: 8 - (color) black**

**Sophie's Shelf: 28. Stillwater Cellar Door: (emotion) Jealous**

**Word Count: 587**

"This is my bike?" Rose asked studying the bicycle in front of her. It was red with painted black runes on the one side. It had black handlebars and a small red wicker basket in the front.

"Yes, you said you wanted one," her father stated.

"I only wanted one 'cause James had one. How does it work?" She asked circling the bike. She ran her fingers over the metal bars, and squished the cushion on the seat.

"You know how it works, Rose. You've seen James ride his before," her mother said giving Rose a look. Rose smiled and touched the handlebars.

"But this one is different. It doesn't have things on the handlebars."

"Correct. This one does not have hand brakes. You push the petals backwards to stop. Now, here, put your helmet it on." Rose allowed her father to help her put her helmet on. It was also black and red to match the bike. There were a few runes painted on back of the helmet also. Rose knew her mum had painted them and they were most likely some kind of protective thing.

"This seems dangerous," the five year old stated giving her parents a serious look. Hermione almost burst out laughing at how much Rose looked like her father. Severus, however, did not find his daughter's impression of him quite as amusing.

"Lots of children ride bicycles, Rose. You've seen James ride his. Your mother rode one when she was younger, as did I," he said.

"Was it black?" Rose asked with a smirk. "'Cause that's your favorite color," she added laughing as she climbed on the bike. She tried to hold herself up, but her and the bike managed to fall over.

"Maybe training wheels?" Hermione suggested as Rose struggled to up herself and the bike. Severus walked over and picked up the bike. Rose stood up and grabbed the handlebars.

"Training wheels are for babies!" Rose yelled. "I'll get it!" She climbed back on the bike. This time, Severus held the back of the seat to keep her upright. She pushed the petals and he followed her, only releasing her once she started gaining a little speed. The moment he let go, she fell right over. Hermione shook her head.

"You alright Rose?" Hermione asked resisting the urge to run over and check on her daughter.

"I'm fine, this is stupid! James can ride one!"

"Yes, he can. He also has better balance than you do, sweetie," Hermione answered as Rose tried, and failed, again to ride the bike. She glared at her parents but wheeled the bike back over to them.

"Um, if you don't tell James, can I have those wheely things you said?" she asked softly looking up at her parents.

"Training wheels?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm a baby!" Rose stated loudly. Hermione and Severus tried not to laugh.

"Of course it doesn't, Rose. It just means the bike needs some help to stand up, right?" Severus asked with a smile. Rose nodded seriously.

"Right!" she exclaimed. "But don't tell James!" she added as if him finding out she needed training wheels was the worst thing in the world.

"We won't tell James," her parents agreed adding the training wheels onto Rose's bike. She climbed on and rode about three feet before managing to crash into a tree.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. "I'll get it right," she added as her parents watched her ready to step in the moment she admitted she might need help.


	22. In Plain Sight

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7 Folklore: Urban Legends ******Task #2:******The Babysitter and the Clown Statue: Write about someone/something hiding in plain sight.**

**Word Count: 365**

Rose Snape giggled as she watched her father pretend to search the room. They were playing hide and seek and it was her turn to hide. So far, she'd hidden behind the curtains, under the dining room table, and now she was perched on top of the sofa like a gargoyle. At six, she was not the best at hiding yet.

Severus ignored the fact his daughter was on top of the sofa. He also ignored the fact she was giggling loudly and making what he assumed were gargoyle faces. They had just read about the creatures the night before.

"Now, if I was a six year old girl where would I hide?" Severus asked loudly. He looked behind the curtains. "Nope, not there," he announced to another loud wave of giggles. He wondered if he could make Rose laugh hard enough to fall off the sofa. He also wondered just how mad Hermione would be if he did accomplish such a feat.

"Maybe under the dining room table?" he asked pushing aside the table cloth. Crookshanks hissed loudly at him and swiped at his hand.

"Nope, only a very grumpy cat," he stated. Rose howled loudly nearly falling off the sofa. Severus smirked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He slowly walked over to towards the sofa, pretending to look for Rose as he walked.

"Now, let's see, where else could she be hiding?" he asked the room. He was within arms reach of the sofa by this point. He could feel Rose watching him. He was facing away from her as he pretended to have a brilliant idea.  
"I know! She must be hiding under the rug!" he exclaimed lifting up the corner of the maroon area rug. Rose started laughing harder and as Severus predicted, she lost her grip on the chair. She fell backwards and he easy reached out and caught her.

"Aww, you found me, Daddy!"

"Yes, I did Rose. Do you want to keep playing?"

"No, I wanna snack," Rose announced as Severus set her down. She raced off towards the kitchen laughing loudly. Severus smiled following her wondering what she would do next.


	23. What We Thought

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

****This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

****Writing Club October****

****Book club - Cheryl******: (word) innocent, (trait) clever, (plot point) being trapped, (action) glaring, (dialogue) "Hindsight won't help us, [Name].", (emotion) fear**

**Disney Challenge: Characters: - 2. Dani Dennison - Write about a child being fearless in the face of danger.**

**Amber's Attic: 9 - King's Chapel Burying Ground, Boston: Write about something/someone ancient. Alt: (dialogue) "You would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." ******(bonus)****

****Word Count: 616****

"I didn't do it, I'm innocent!" Hugo yelled glaring at James and Rose.

"None of us did anything, but we're going to be in so much trouble when Mum finds out," James stated.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone in there then," Albus commented as he caught up to the other three.

"Hindsight won't help us now, Albus. We need something better, something that will get us out of trouble, that our parents will actually believe."

"It was aliens?" Lily suggested from a tree branch above them. The other kids turned and looked up at her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know Daddy's gonna take your broom away forever," Lily answered. "Of course, once Mum and Daddy find out you broke into old lady Grisbank's house, it won't really matter if you have your broom or not. You'll be grounded until you graduate Hogwarts at least."

"Are you just going sit there and mock us?"

"Maybe? Why? Should I be doing something else?" Lily asked swinging upside down by her knees.

"You could be trying to figure out a way to get us out of trouble."

"Why? I didn't break into the house. Why'd you do it anyway?"

"James dared me to."

"Did not! It was Rose's idea!" James argued.

"Does it really matter. We got caught!"

"What did she do?" Lily asked jumping down from the tree and landing in front of the group.

"She was going to yell at us. Everyone knows she hates kids!" Albus whined. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're all dunderheads," she muttered. "Come on, maybe if you let her yell at you, she'll consider it even and then Mum and Daddy will let you off the hook?" Lily suggested.

"That's the stupidest idea ever!"

"Fine, I'm going to tell her that you're sorry," Lily stated bouncing off towards the house. James and Rose glanced at each other before following her. Hugo and Albus did the same.

"Do you really think she can get us out of trouble?" Hugo asked.

"She's Lily, she can do anything," Albus replied as Lily stood on the rickety porch. She raised her hand and knocked loudly.

"Madame Grisbank? It's Lily Potter, I'm coming in," Lily announced pushing the door open. She stepped inside leaving her siblings and Rose and Hugo on the porch. They all looked at each other before rushing inside.

"Oh, you brought your little friends back! They ran away so quickly I didn't get a chance to speak with them," a witch with short white hair said. She was leaning on a cane and had wrinkles covering her face and hands. The kids, expect for Lily, took a step back. Lily laughed watching them.

"I made some chocolate cookies, do you like chocolate?"

"Wait, you're offering us cookies?" James asked.

"Well, I made too many for myself. And Lily can only eat so many." Lily nodded.

"Seven is my record," she announced.

"And you're not going to cook and eat us?" Madame Grisbanks laughed.

"Is that what you kids are saying about me now? Isn't that a hoot! I remember when everyone thought I was going to turn them into newts. Please, have some cookies, I get lonely here by myself," she said offering a plate of cookies to the kids.

"So, we're not in trouble?" James asked skeptically.

"I could tell your parents you broke in, or you could look at these pictures of my cats and eat cookies. It's your choice," she offered.

"Cookies?" James asked looking at the group. Lily was already eating one.

"Cookies," Rose, Hugo and Albus agreed allowing Madame Grisbanks to direct them to chairs as she pulled out an album of pictures of cats.


	24. Hornets (Warning hornets!)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7 Ghost Hunting - ******Task #4 - The Bloody Baron******\- Write about a mistake made in anger.**

**Writing Club November**

**Liza's Loves: 14 - Enid Blyton - Write about a group of children spending time together. Alt: Write about an enchanted forest**

**Angel's Archieves: 15 - If You Give a Mouse a Cookie by Laura Numeroff - write about a slippery slope (one course of action that leads from one event to another with unintended results)**

**Word Count: 519**

"Wingardium leviosa!" Rose yelled banishing the stick at James.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked walking over to the pair.

"Magic," Rose answered. "I'm trying to hover James into the air so he can reach the apples."

"That's a stick."

"So's a wand. So this should work! Why isn't it working?"

"Why can't James just climb the tree?" Albus asked looking at his brother. James glared at him.

"Because there's a hornet nest in the tree. If I climb it, they'll sting me," he answered. "Now, scram, Albus!"

"Fine, I'm telling Mum you're doing magic," Albus snorted storming back towards the house.

"I don't understand, that's the right spell!" Rose whined pulling out a book and studying it. "See, I know I did it right!"

"Maybe you're a squib," Albus called. He'd paused to pick up a shiny rock. It was brown with flecks of clear crystal embedded in it.

"I am not! I made Crooks fly across the room yesterday."

"Really?" James asked looking slightly more interested in Rose, and less interested in the hornets' nest.

"Yes! Well, it was by accident, the stupid cat was snitching on me stealing a biscuit."

"So you made him fly across the room?" Albus asked wandering back to the pair.

"I yelled 'no' and he flew backwards," Rose explained. "Now I know this stupid spell is supposed to work, why isn't it?"

"Because you're using a stick."

"Wands are just fancy sticks!" Rose yelled waving the stick in the air. It flew from her hand and straight into the hornets' nest. The air filled with a loud angry buzzing sound. The three kids' eyes widened as they took off running towards the Potters' house, since it was closet.

Ginny had just opened the door to call the kids for lunch when they ran inside. She quickly closed the door. She glanced at them. James' face was red from running, Rose was panting as she slid into a chair, and Albus was crying.

"What did you do now?"

"Hornets' nest," James answered. "They're mad at us because Rose threw a stick at them!"

"I did not! It was an accident, Aunt Ginny. I was waving it because the spell wouldn't work and it flew out of my hand."

"The hornets will calm down after a bit. What exactly were you three doing near a hornets' nest?"

"I wasn't! Rose and James were. I was looking for rocks."

"Shut up, Albus! No one cares about your stupid rock collection!"

"It's not stupid!"

"James, Albus, enough. James, apologize to Albus. This collection is not stupid."

"Sorry," James muttered. Albus nodded accepting the apology.

"Alright, now that that's settled, why were you near the nest?"

"It's in the apple tree, Mum. We wanted apples."

"There's apples right here on the counter James, from that same tree. "

"Oh, I forgot." Ginny shook her head.

"It's lunchtime anyway. No one was hurt?"

"No, Mum," the Potter boys chorused.

"No, Aunt Ginny."

"Good, now go get cleaned up and we'll pick some apples after lunch, sound good?" The kids all nodded and ran off to wash up.


	25. Celery

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7 – Zoology - ******Task #3 - Golden Retriever:******Write about a family**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 22 – word – finicky**

**Writing Club November**

**Trope of the Month: 14 - Prompt: Someone starting a trend**

**Film Festival: 3 - (relationship) parent and child**

**Word Count: 521**

Rose Snape was a finicky eater. At three years old, she wouldn't eat food that touched, she wouldn't eat food that was yellow, and most of all, she would not eat her vegetables.

"Here, try this, Rose," her mum, Hermione, offered. Rose looked at the fork. On its tines was something leafy and green.

"No. I don't eat green food," Rose stated pushing the fork away.

"You eat green candy," her father, Severus, reminded her.

"But those are good. Veggies are not good. They're gross! I won't touch them, I won't eat them, and don't dare trick me into it!" she screamed nearly knocking over her plate.

"Fine, we won't try to force you eat them, but they're good for you, Rose."

Rose shook her head and shuddered. The thought of putting one of those awful green things into her little mouth was enough to give her nightmares.

The next day, the Snape family was having dinner with the Potters.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry!" Rose exclaimed as Ginny opened the door. "I don't eat veggies and I don't have to!" she announced happily. Ginny glanced over at Hermione.

"Forcing her to eat them isn't going to make want to eat them, all it's doing is making dinner time a nightmare for all of us."

"I had the same problem with James actually, only with him, it was meat," Ginny said with a laugh. "I just left it alone and eventually he decided to try it on his own. I'm sure Rose will do the same."

"She's stubborner than James," Severus muttered. Hermione laughed, giving him a smile.

"She gets it from you."

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered if Hermione flirted with Severus in front of him because she knew how much he still disliked the man. It was Ginny who kept inviting them over.

"Alright, dinner's ready. Rose, you can sit next to James tonight if you'd like."

"Hi, James! I don't have to eat veggies or yellow food or mushrooms!"

"I like celery. It crunchy!" James replied as Hermione and Ginny made up plates for the children.

"What celery?"

"It long and green, an it crunch!"

"I want celery!" Rose stated looking at her parents. Ginny summoned a plate of celery from the fridge.

"Here you go, Rose. Do you want some, James?"

"Yes." Within a minute, both kids were happily crunching their stalks of celery loudly, seeing who could make more noise. Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"Kid logic, if James likes it, it must be good. Think he can convince her to eat broccoli too?"

"We can try. Sunday night good?"

"Perfect, Severus isn't working that day. I'll make a roast, maybe some carrots..." Hermione's voice trailed off thinking of the crunch contest the kids could have with carrots. Harry glared at Ginny.

"You're working that night, aren't you, Harry?" Harry blinked.

"Yes, I am," he answered glad to have an excuse to not see Severus again this week. He'd catch up with Hermione, alone, some other time.

"Great, we'll see you then," Hermione stated as the kids declared James the winner of the crunch contest.


	26. Happy Birthday Severus

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club November**

**Showtime: 3 - Where Do You Belong? - (food) Cake**

**Angel's Archives: 10 - Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by Judith Viorst - write someone having an unlucky day.**

**Marvel Appreciation: 7 - Jane Foster - Write about waiting for someone or something.**

**Part of my Hermione can't cook series.**

**Word Count: 552**

Severus stalked into the kitchen. He glanced around quickly. It was thankfully empty. He knew Hermione was up to something. Every year for the last five years, she'd made him a cake, or brownies, or some other confection burnt beyond belief. Today, he was going to keep her out of this kitchen if it was the last thing he did. He'd finally replaced the windows from the dinner she'd tried to make last Tuesday.

"Hi, Daddy!" Rose yelled running in and wrapping herself around his legs. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello, Rose."

"Mummy's not home, why are you guarding the kitchen?" she asked.

"Who says I'm guarding the kitchen?"

"I do. You're standing the kitchen, arms folding, glaring at the door, and you're not cooking anything," Rose answered. "I'm hungry, make me food?"

Severus was about to tell her to make her own lunch when he remembered how she'd nearly burned the kitchen down while making a grilled cheese.

"What would you like?"

"French toast," Rose answered. Severus nodded and made Rose her breakfast, the entire time keeping an eye out for Hermione.

"Rose, do you know where your mum is?"

"Shopping with Aunt Ginny. They went to the mall, I heard Uncle Harry whining about it. James and Albus got to go the Burrow!"

"Did she happen to mention what today is?"

"Yes, it's your birthday! I'm gonna sing to you when the cake gets here."

"Your mum is buying a cake?"

"Maybe," Rose answered trying to squeeze the syrup bottle directly into her mouth. Severus grabbed it. She smiled at him innocently.

"Well, if she's buying a cake, then I guess I don't need to guard the kitchen."

"Right, wanna play princess and dragon."

"I'm the dragon?" Severus asked putting Rose's dishes in the sink. Rose laughed, her brown eyes lighting up. She shook her head.

"No! You have longer hair, you're the princess! I'm the dragon, roar! The game is better outside. Want me to find you a tiara?" Rose asked.

"Alright. But no tutu this time."

"Deal!" Rose answered darting off and returning with a sparkly tiara made out of glitter covered radishes.

"Your Aunt Luna made that one?"

"Yes, put it on, let's go!" Rose yelled opening the back door and running out side. Severus took one last glance at the kitchen, the in one piece kitchen before leaving and closing the door behind him.

So far, the dragon had kidnapped the princess three times when a loud explosion rocked the house. Severus shook his head, walked over, and went to open the now non-existent back door.

"Hermione!" he bellowed. She stuck her head out of the spot where the wall had been.

"Oh, you're home after all."

"I thought you were buying a cake. Rose said..."

"I went to buy ingredients to make a cake, she must have misunderstood. Why are you wearing a radish tiara covered in glitter?"

Severus shook his head. Wasn't this just the perfect birthday, he was a pretty princess and once again, his kitchen had been destroyed.

"Hi, Mummy! Can I sing now? Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuuuuu. Happy birthday, dear Dadddy! Happy birthday toooo you," Rose sang from her spot in the tree. Severus smiled slightly. Maybe this was the perfect birthday after all?


	27. Friday

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #8 – Performing Arts - ******Task #2******: Write a fic from a child's point of view**

**Word Count: 454**

It all started on a Friday. That's the day my whole world ended! Mummy had been sick for a whole week. She'd wake up, throw up, and go back to bed. I tried to help by making her tea. I stood on my tippy toes and still couldn't reach the kettle, so I climbed on a chair. It wobbled when I grabbed the kettle. Then it toppled over and me and the kettle fell to the floor with a loud 'clang'. Daddy yelled at me about climbing the furniture.

"I just wanted to make Mummy tea 'cause she's sick," I tried to explain. Daddy sighed and hugged me.

"Rose, that's very sweet of you, but if you can't reach something you need to ask for help." I nodded. I hated being so small. Daddy and Mummy could reach everything! Daddy's taller than Mummy.

The next week, on Friday, we all sat down to dinner. Mummy seemed a little better. Daddy made dinner. It was fish. I don't like fish.

"Rose, we have something we need to talk to you about."

"I didn't do it! James did!" I yelled. I wasn't sure what they thought I did, but James had been over yesterday to play.

"No, honey, you're not trouble. This is something good." I perked my ears up. Were we getting another cat? I liked playing with Crooks.

"Kitty?"

"No, we're not getting another cat. Rose, you remember how Mummy has been sick lately?"

"Yes, I tried to make tea!"

"Well, you're going to be getting a little brother or sister."

"Why?" Wasn't I good enough? Didn't they like me? James has a little brother and he said his parents were trying to replace him with Albus, which is a stupid name.

"Because your Mummy and Daddy love each other very much."

"Love is stupid," I muttered. "I don't wanna brother."

"It might be a sister," Mummy said softly.

"Is she going to share my room? Albus and James have to share a room."

"If the baby is a girl, maybe in a few years. For now, we're turning the upstairs office into a nursery. Maybe you'd like to help decorate it?" Daddy offered. I liked decorating things, like the walls of my room with stickers. Mummy didn't like it though.

"Okay! I like rainbows, can we paint the room in rainbows?" I asked. Mummy and Daddy exchanged a look.

"Maybe. We'll go to the paint store on Saturday and see what they have,"Daddy said. I nodded. Decorating a room was going to be a big 'sponibility and what if my brother or sister, hopefully sister, didn't like it? I would have to chose everything carefully. Hopefully my new little sister would like it!


	28. Shoes

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #8 History of Magic - ******Task #4 - Pius Thicknesse (1997-1998)******\- Write about being made to do something**

**Writing Club November**

**Showtime: 8 - Sexy - (action) Shopping**

**Scamander's Case: Kneazle - (word) suspicious**

**Word Count: 365**

"No! I don't want to!" Rose Snape screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione glared at her daughter.

"Rose, please, I know you don't like shopping, but I can not leave you home. There's no one to watch you."

"Crooks can watch me! I'll be good, please, please. I hate shopping and walking and shopping."

"You are going. That is final, Rose. Besides, you need new shoes."

"No, I don't. I already got new shoes, see?" Rose asked sticking a foot out. Hermione blinked at the scarlet and gold furry slippers Rose was wearing. She knew she hadn't bought them. She rarely ever bought Rose things in Gryffindor colors. She didn't want her daughter to be concerned about Hogwarts houses until she was actually at Hogwarts.

"Where did you get them?"

"James."

"Why would James give you slippers?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes slightly. Every time James gave Rose something, it somehow ended in disaster.

"Because, he said they were ugly and I said they weren't. Then he told me I could have them if I liked them because he wasn't go wear them and I had them, Aunt Ginny couldn't make him wear them," Rose explained.

"And he just gave them to you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No, I traded him two chocolate frog cards! One had Uncle Ron on it," Rose answered with a smile. "See, now I don't need to buy new shoes!"

"Fuzzy slippers are not shoes, Rose. You can not wear them to school, or Sunday dinner, or to play outside. Now, go change into your trainers."

"But they pinch my toes!" Rose whined.

"And that is why we're going shoe shopping, Rose," Hermione replied as she watched Rose pout but put on her shoes.

"Ready to go?"

"No! I hate shopping! Why can't you just make my shoes bigger?"

"Because that will only make the hole in the toes bigger. We are going to go buy new shoes, Rose. That is final, now, come along. Maybe we can get this finished before dinner?" Hermione asked. Rose stuck out her tongue but followed Hermione down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, still grumbling about how much she hated shopping.


	29. Marry You Anyway

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 991- First Line - Her day started with a whole lot of yelling. **

**Writing Club November**

**Amber's Attic: 10 - (drink) Coffee**

**Angel's Archives: 12 - Madeline by Ludwig Bemelmans - write about a sassy daughter**

**Word Count: 575**

Her day started with a whole lot of yelling. Father yelling at someone for being an idiot. Mum yelling at what Rose figured was an owl from the ministry. Seventeen year old Rose yawned and glared at the door. At least they weren't yelling at her this time. She debated seeing just how long she could stay in bed before one of them realized she wasn't downstairs.

She figured about five minutes, unless the owl from the ministry was more idiotic than usual, in that case, it would be ten minutes, since Father would have to get in on that conversation. Rose got herself out of bed two minutes after waking. Her parents already seemed to be in a bad mood and she really didn't want them turning their mood towards her.

"Rose! There you! Good morning!" her mum, Hermione, chirped. Rose raised an eyebrow at how cheerful she sounded. She glanced at the almost full coffee pot still on the sink. No, there was no reason for her mum to be that cheerful this early, not without half that pot of coffee. Her father, Severus, was sitting at the table pretending to read the newspaper.

"Good morning, Mum, Father. Father, is that the latest edition of the Quibbler?"

"No."

"Funny because last time I checked, the Prophet didn't publish articles upside down," Rose commented grabbing a muffin from the table and taking a bite. Rose bit back a laugh as her father flipped the paper the correct way.

"Rose, we, um, we got an interesting owl this morning."

"From the ministry or from Albus Potter?"

"Both actually," Hermione answered after a moment. Rose slid into her seat and looked at her parents.

"What does the ministry want now?"

"To bring back the marriage law."

"Again?" she asked. "Didn't it fail miserably last time?"

"Yes, it did, but there's still a large decline in birthrates," her mum answered.

"And you think it will pass this time?"

"We do, Rose. As a half-blood, you will most likely be required to marry someone of pure-blood status."

"If the law passes at all," Severus stated. "We will do everything we can to fight it. You should marry for love, not for ministry nonsense." Rose nodded slowly, thinking about what this could mean for her future.

"How long do I have before it passes, if I want to marry someone before hand?"

"The vote is in two weeks," her mum answered.

"Have you opened the letter from Albus yet?"

"No, we were a little more concerned about you being forced into a loveless marriage."

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, it might end up solving this whole mess," Rose stated. Her parents glanced at each other. Severus grabbed the letter, ripped it open and skimmed it quickly.

"What does it say, Father?" Rose asked as if she had no clue why a seventeen year old Albus Potter would be writing to her parents.

"He's asking permission to officially court Rose. He's requested a meeting with me, as her father, to ask permission," Severus read staring at the letter.

"Does he have it?" Rose asked pretending to drink her orange juice.

"If he can ask me in person without running off in terror, he will," Severus stated causing Rose to smile. Even if the stupid law did pass, she would still be able to marry Albus. Maybe a morning started by yelling wasn't so bad after all.


	30. Rolling Doubles

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 23- word - mojo**

****Assignment #9 -Charms - Task #1: Aberforth Dumbledore / Goat - Witches and wizards whose patronuses take the shape of their favourite animal are often considered eccentric, and it is believed by some that this may indicate obsession. Write about someone with an unhealthy obsession.****

****Writing Club November****

****Trope of the Month : 15- Prompt: Someone having their own style and not caring what others think****

****Scamander's Case: Unicorn - (restriction) no characters over the age of 13****

****Film Festival: 15 - (object) hat****

****Word Count: 368****

"Quit it! You're ruining my mojo by wearing that stupid thing!" Lily Luna screamed as the dice finally stopped rolling. She'd rolled a three. She hated rolling anything other doubles. She'd even tried to charm the dice to make them only roll doubles. Everyone except Hugo refused to play board games with her for that reason.

"My hat has nothing to do with anything. Besides, Mum made it for me," Hugo protested as Lily tried to grab the lumpy lime green knitted monstrosity sitting on Hugo's head.

"It barely qualifies as a hat, Hugo. It looks more like something Crooks chewed up and spat back out. Now, take it off. I haven't rolled double anything you put it on. I need to roll doubles, if I don't the whole game is ruined! "

"No, I like it. It keeps my ears warm," Hugo stated putting his hands on top of his head to hold his hat on.

"Take it off! I'm losing!" Lily screamed lunging across the table to grab the hat. Hugo moved backwards and Lily landed on the table, the game board and pieces flying to the floor. Lily froze.

"Ooops," she whispered sliding back into her seat. The kids both looked at the board on the floor, the play money scattered everywhere, and the dice that had rolled under Lily's chair. They both read four.

"Doubles!" Lily exclaimed scrambling from her seat and picking them up. Hugo sighed and started picking up the rest of the game.

"There, you finally got doubles, and messed the whole game up, are you happy now, Lily?"

"Maybe, I'm still losing," she commented helping Hugo pick up the game pieces and not so subtly slide a few extra play dollars into her bank. Hugo glared at her and she slowly put it back into the bank pile.

"Fine, fine. Alright, let's get this going again! Doubles, come on doubles," Lily screamed rolling the dice across the table and howling happily when she rolled double threes.

"See, my hat has nothing to do with your stupid dice rolling mojo."

"It's still ugly," she shrugged moving her piece and smiling as she collected two hundred play dollars for passing Go.


	31. Albus on Time

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 – childcare - ******Task #2 - Stick to a schedule:******Write about someone relying on a schedule, timetable or checklist.**

**Writing Club November**

**All sorts of Space: 2 - Andromeda Black - Write about someone feeling chained to something. Alternatively, write about Andromeda Black.**

**Marvel Appreciation: 18 - Harley Keener - Object: A kids watch [Bonus]**

**Word Count: 536**

Albus walked into the empty kitchen. Slowly he sat in his chair and glanced down at his watch. Three more minutes. They would be downstairs in three more minutes. He started counting in his head. Granted, at four, he could only count to a hundred, not quite having figured out that a hundred and one came next. Three more minutes.

The Potter family ate breakfast at exactly eight every morning. Not a minute later or sooner, always eight. Then his Father would leave for work. His mother would start the chores. The tutor would arrive at nine for him and James. They did not attend primary school because of reasons the adults never explained. Albus looked at the clock and blinked. Eight oh one... he felt his breath catch in his chest. Where were they? He heard James running down the stairs.

"Where's Mum?"James asked sliding into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I've been sitting here and she hasn't come down!" Albus answered nearly in tears. Everything was wrong. James walked over to his little brother and put an arm around him.

"Albus, it is going to okay. Let's go upstairs and wake them up?" James suggested. Albus nodded wiping the tears from his eyes. The boys wandered out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. James had just put his foot on the bottom stair when something moved in the living room.

"James? Albus? I didn't know you woke up so early. I would have been up already if I'd known," a groggy sounding voice said.

"Uncle Charlie? What are you doing here?" James asked. Albus stared at their Uncle Charlie. This was most definitely not part of the schedule.

"Your Mum and Dad are the hospital with your new little sister, Lily," Charlie explained.

"We have a sister? I was hoping for another brother," James grumbled.

"Nope, a sister. You'll grow to like her, I know I grew to like your mum."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now, according to this chart, it's Thursday so I'm supposed to make pancakes?" Albus nodded. Thursday was pancake day. Maybe this whole day could get back on schedule, even if his mum and dad weren't there. Uncle Charlie was usually good at understanding the schedule.

"Alright, pancakes it is. I can make ones shaped like dragons. Would you boys like that?"

"Yes!" James exclaimed. Albus nodded.

"And after breakfast, we're going to go meet your new sister. I know it's not on the schedule normally, Albus, but here you go," Uncle Charlie said handing Albus a piece of parchment. There were pictures and words on it. Albus looked at it and smiled in relief. It was a schedule for the day. There were no times, but things followed things and he felt his whole body calm down.

"See, I knew you'd be a bit off without the normal routine. Does this work for you?"

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Charlie and can you really make pancakes shaped like dragons?"

"Of course I can, Albus, want to watch? Here, pull that chair over, there you go, can you see James?"

"Yes, alright, first you make the batter like this," Charlie said with a smile as the boys watched his every move.


	32. Up a Tree

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 – Survival Skills - ******Task #2 - Fixed Snare:******Write about being unable to escape**** (James is unable to escape the tree house)**

**Writing Club November**

**Disney Challenge: Characters - Lilly Moscovitz - Write about a falling out between best friends.**

**Amber's Attic: 16 - (object)Stuffed Animal/Soft Toy**

**Scamander's Case: 9 – Niffler - (action) stealing something**

**Word Count: 671**

"And then the princess climbed the tower and rescued the handsome prince," Hermione read. Rose yawned and rolled her eyes.

"That's stupid. Why couldn't the prince rescue himself? I mean, why does she have to save him?"

"Because he couldn't get out of the tower, it was enchanted, remember?"

"That's just a stupid plot device to make the princess have to save him. I don't like this book, Mummy."

"I'll add it to the list, Rose."

"I mean, if James was trapped in a tower, I most certainly wouldn't rescue him. He's an idiot," Rose continued.

"Why would James be trapped in a tower?"

"Cause Albus stole the ladder," Rose answered. Hermione leveled her gaze at her daughter.

"Rose, is James trapped somewhere?"

"Maybe? Depends if he got out, or Albus brought back the ladder, or if Lily kept her little mouth shut."

"Come on, get your slippers on."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling James is still where ever you left him. It's dark out there, Rose. He's probably scared."

"But he deserves it!" Rose argued putting on a pair of fuzzy slippers. Hermione had already grabbed her cloak.

"He deserves to out in the cold and dark?"

"He said bad things about Daddy again."

"Where is he, Rose? I'm sure Ginny is beside herself looking for him," Hermione asked leading her daughter to the fireplace and flooing to the Potters' home.

"Hermione? Rose? Have either of you seen James?" Ginny asked the moment they stepped through.

"Rose knows where he is. Let's go, Rose." Rose nodded leading the two adults out of the house and into the woods. They walked about ten feet before Rose stopped and pointed up to a tree house.

"James?"

"Mum? Albus took the ladder and then Rose ran off, I can't get down," James yelled sticking his head out of the tree house.

"Alright, go ahead and jump, I've got you," Ginny said pulling out her wand and waving it. James jumped from the tree house and hovered gently to the ground.

"That was awesome! I saw an owl and I tried to catch it so I could send a letter, but it flew off."

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked hugging James tightly and slightly glaring at Rose.

"I'm fine, Mum, sheesh, you'd think I'd been in danger or something. Albus knew where I was, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"He's the one that took the ladder we built. Then Rose left and didn't come back."

"You called Daddy a git."

"No, I didn't, I said my daddy said your daddy is a git. It's second hand name calling!" James retorted sticking his tongue out at Rose. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads.

"Rose, it was not nice to leave James trapped in the tree house. He could have been seriously hurt," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Rose said looking at James.

"James, you know better than to insult Rose's father, even if Harry did say it first."

"Rose, I'm sorry," James whispered. "But Albus stole the ladder!"

"And he'll get in trouble when we get back to the house. Hermione, thank you for helping me find James."

"And now know the location of their secret tree house," Hermione said causing Ginny to laugh softly.

"True, James, bed time. We'll see Rose tomorrow, I'm sure."

"No, she's grounded for the next two days for leaving James."

"No fair!" Rose howled as Hermione walked her back to the Potters' house and flooed the pair home. Rose was still complaining when Hermione tucked her back into bed.

"You need to learn your actions do have consequences, Rose. James could have been hurt or worse," Hermione said.

"Yeah, he could have done magic and been spotted!" Rose added, her eyes wide in horror. "Can I still read while grounded?"  
"Yes."

"And write?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm gonna write a princess book that isn't stupid!" Rose declared before snuggling into her bed, wrapping her arm around her stuffed otter and drifting off to sleep.


	33. Just a Glitch

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 – Sports and Games - ******Task #4: Balderdash******\- write a character playing a part/role to deceive a person or group of people.**

**Writing Club November**

**Sophie's Shelf - 28. I Am Not a Robot - Marina and the Diamonds - Prompt: (dialogue) "Don't be so pathetic."**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 31 – word: Glitch**

**Word Count: 883**

"The lights keep flickering," Lily Luna complained as she looked up at them.

"It's probably just a glitch, you know how unreliable Muggle things are," James stated causing Lily, Rose, and Hugo to roll their eyes. Ever since James had gotten his Hogwarts letter, he seemed to want to make fun of everything that wasn't magical.

"Or it could be a spirit trying to communicate with us," Rose said giving Lily and Hugo a look. "We should try to contact it, see if we can help it," she suggested with a slight grin.

"There's no such thing, you're just making fun of me."

"There's ghosts at Hogwarts, aren't there? Spirits are what happens with someone can't move on or get a physical form."

"How do we contact one?" Lily asked her eyes sparkling with mischief. James really needed to be knocked down a few pegs, he was acting too uppity for her liking. Rose always seemed to have the best ideas to cause trouble.

"I read that we have to use some kind of special board for communicating with the dead?" Hugo asked looking at Rose. She was the leader of the group, most of the time.

"That's one way of doing it, but there are others. The easiest one is we set up a circle of candles, then we sit inside it holding hands, and we speak to the spirit," Rose stated acting as though she knew exactly what to do.

"Fine, I'll get some candles. I think Mum has some put up on the top shelf," James said after a moment. He left the room.

"Are we going to scare him?" Lily asked softly.

"If you want to, I mean, that's kind of the point of this, to show him he doesn't know everything."

"But what if there's really a spirit causing the lights to flicker and it's not just some glitch?" Hugo asked looking around the room.

"There's no spirit, trust me," Rose said smiling at her younger brother. James returned with three fat white candles.

"I could only find three," he stated.

"Good enough, here set this one here, that one there, and the third one over here," Rose ordered. James did as she said.

"Now, we all sit in a circle and hold hands."

"But Lily's hands are always sticky," Hugo whined.

"I washed them," Lily promised crossing her fingers behind her back. Rose rolled her eyes as she could see the half eaten peppermint wand poking out of Lily's back pocket. Finally the four of them were in a sort of circle holding hands. James had turned the lights off and lit the candles.

"Oh, spirits! Please hear us," Rose called out into the dark room. She could feel Lily tense. She was holding Lily's hand on the right and James' on the left. Lily's hand was quite sticky and smelled like peppermint. Rose wished Albus had been home, he was always willing to help her with her crazy ideas.

"Spirits of this house, I beseech thee! Come speak to us, tell us what you want!" Rose called out. James snorted.

"This is stupid," he muttered. Rose smiled in the darkness, knowing James couldn't see her face. The candles flickered causing Lily to gasp. The windows shook slightly.

"Very funny, Rose," James stated rolling his eyes. Rose blinked. She hadn't had anything to do with the windows.

"Spirits?" Rose asked softly. The windows rattled loudly and the candles suddenly went out sending the room into darkness. Lily and Hugo screamed. James jumped up and ran to the light switch. He flicked up and down several times. The room remained pitch black.

"I'm sure it's just a blackout," Rose said, her voice trembling.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily called. A few moments later a beam of light shone on the kids.

"Are you four alright? The power's out," Ginny's voice said.

"Rose summoned spirits and now they're mad at us!" James yelled running and wrapping himself around Ginny. Rose tried not to laugh.

"You said spirits didn't exist."

"I was wrong! Make the lights come back, Rose. I don't like the dark."

"Don't be so pathetic," Rose muttered.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, " Lily sang.

"Lily, that's not nice. James, Rose had nothing to do with the blackout. There was a lightning strike that knocked out the power."

"But all the candles went out!"

"Okay, that I did," Rose admitted. "We were tired of you acting like you knew everything since you started school."

"I was not... was I?"

"Yes," Rose, Hugo and Lily answered in unison.

"Now that that's all solved, Rose, that wasn't very nice. James, they're right you've been acting a bit know it all, and it's bed time. Now, I've got sleeping bags so you four can camp out in the living room. Here, help me set them up," Ginny ordered as the kids scrambled to comply. Once they were all tucked in their bags, James turned to Rose.

"That was really cool with the candles, how did you do it?"

"Maybe I'll show you some day," Rose answered with a yawn as she smiled. She snuggled deeper into her crimson sleeping bag and closed her eyes. James watched for a moment. He realized he didn't know everything, and that for now, that was alright.


	34. Lemon Narwhal

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 – Magical and Muggle languages- ******Task #1:******Write about trying to understand a different language**

**Word Count: 492**

"Lemon narwhal," Rose announced stepping in the kitchen. Hermione looked up from the newspaper. There was an fairly interesting article about the rise of the magical population. Hermione watched as Rose stood in the doorway. She was fairly certain the child had said something, but she hadn't understood a word of it.

"What did you say?" she asked setting the paper down.

"Lemon narwhal," Rose repeated with an impish smile. Hermione nodded. So she had heard Rose correctly the first time.

"Either you and James invented a new language by just saying random words, you're being silly by yourself, or you're injured and are having issues with language, which is it?" she asked. She'd learned that most of the time nonsense was usually a result of Rose and James being kids. But she wouldn't put it past the pair to have managed to find a way to get injured.

"Jelly slug," Rose shrugged trying to look innocent. Hermione nodded. So Rose and, probably, James were going to be speaking gibberish for no actual reason other than to drive her and, most likely, Ginny mad.

"I see, well, it's breakfast time. I don't know how you and James decided to do this overnight, but what would you like for breakfast?"

"Red goat," Rose answered grinning as she took her seat. Hermione sighed. She had no idea what red goat meant. She started trying to figure out if there was a rhyme or reason to the words. Slowly a faint smile started on her face. She knew she'd never know exactly what Rose meant, but two could play at this game.

"Ahh, red goat, a great idea for breakfast," she announced serving Rose a cold bowl of her least favorite cereal. Rose wrinkled her nose.

"No, red goat," she stated again causing Hermione's smile to widen.

"Oh, alright, Rose," she answered pouring orange juice over the cereal. Rose's eyes widened.

"Wavy ring, salt polish," Rose argued not wanting to eat the disgusting mess in front of her.

"Go ahead and eat up," Hermione stated wondering just how long Rose would keep this up. She could see her daughter's frustration at Hermione not understanding what her random gibberish meant. Hermione knew what Rose actually wanted. She had the same thing for breakfast everyday. However, after the whole incident where her and James had spoken nothing but yes and no all day, Hermione was getting a little bit annoyed with their games.

"Monkey key, hat gnome," Rose said pushing the bowl away.

"You said you wanted red goat for breakfast. That's red goat. Now, if you'd like something else, you'll have to ask in English, German, or a language I actually understand."

Rose glared at her mum for a moment, seeming to debate if it was worth breaking the rules of her and James' latest game.

"Oatmeal," she finally said dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"Much better," Hermione answered making a sulking Rose her breakfast.


	35. Golden Glitter Queen

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 3 - Elf - "You sit on a throne of lies." **

**Trope of the Month: 5-Word: Stolen**

**All Sorts of Space: 15 - Atmosphere - a reliable atmosphere is needed for planets to grow life: (color) Grey**

**Amber's Attic: 2 -AFI: Write about someone/something that is constantly changing. ******Bonus****

****Scamander's Case: 2 - (restriction) no characters over the age of thirteen****

****Marvel Appreciation: 12 - [Colour] Gold****

****Winter Funfair****

****Southern Funfair - Holiday Cards- Snoopy on his snowy doghouse: (color) crimson ****

****Northern Funfair – Petting Zoo: Elvis - Pet: (color) grey ****

****Word Count: 430****

Lily laughed as she rolled doubles for the third time this game.  
"Ha, now I'm queen of Candy Mountain!" she announced moving her orange piece twelve squares. Hugo stared at her.

"You sit on a throne of lies," he grumbled more than a little convinced Lily had managed to magic her dice somehow. She refused to play with the basic white set that came with the game, instead she had a set made of some kind of clear plastic embedded with golden glitter that shook every time she moved them.

"I'm still sitting on it," she retorted. "Roll," she ordered. Hugo glared at her but rolled the dice blinking in shock as he got a ten. It was just enough to pass Lily's piece.

"You cheated!"

"Says the girl using loaded dice," Hugo stated. Lily laughed.

"They're not loaded, well, they sort of are, loaded with glitter," she exclaimed pulling a handful of golden glitter from her pocket and tossing it over the room. Hugo sighed. Lily was insane. He'd come to realize that now. Absolutely mad. He wondered if her parents knew, or if she pretended to be normal around them? Lily ignored the look on his face and quickly rolled her dice, laughing as she landed double twos and caught up to Hugo.

"Now we're tied again, remember, whoever loses this game has to wear the jumper," she announced. Hugo shuddered. The jumper was made of itchy grey wool, and one sleeve was longer than the other. His Mum had made it in an attempt to get better at knitting. He personally thought she should give up the hobby entirely, Grandmum Weasley was much, much better at it. Even Lily's mum could do a better job...if you wanted a whole knitted Quidditch uniform for the Harpies. It seemed to be the only thing his Aunt Ginny could, or would, knit.

Hugo rolled and sighed in relief when his character managed to cross the finish line first. Lily howled and threw the boring dice against the wall.

"Ha, you have to wear it."

"I know, I know, you'd think stolen dice would work better?"

"Stolen?"

"Yes, you think I'm good enough to make them myself? They're Vic's, she hasn't noticed them missing yet, so yeah. Where is that stupid thing?" she asked. Hugo smiled pulling it from under the chair cushion where he'd hidden it last. Lily pulled it on, scratched a few times and sighed. It was going to be one long Christmas dinner wearing this horrid thing, but at least she still have Victoire's pretty shiny dice.


	36. Gift Hunting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane prompt challenge: 501 – setting- charity shop **

**Assignment #10 – Ritual and Ceremonial Magic - Task 11 - Write about something coming together perfectly.**

**Writing Club December**

**Film Festival: 11 - The Story of Buddy the Elf - (relationship) Father**

**Amber's Attic: 15 - Iggy Pop: Write about a godparent.**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Holiday Cards - View of snowy countryside from a window: (genre) fluff**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along - Fairytale of New York - The Pogues - "When all our dreams come true" - Write about a dream come true**

**Eastern Funfair - Angel Tree - Severus Snape – Snape/Hermione - Word: Connection**

**Word Count: 1066**

"No, that one won't work! It's not black enough," Rose stated setting the pocket watch back on the shelf. She snorted in annoyance and looked over at Ginny. "They don't have anything either," she muttered.

"Does it have to be a watch, Rose?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Daddy said he didn't have one," Rose answered. "But none of these are right. Daddy loves black things, and his watch has to be the same," Rose explained to Ginny. She nodded slowly, it made sense, at least it would make sense to an eleven year old girl. Ginny had volunteered to take her goddaughter, Rose, Christmas shopping so the gifts she got for her parents, Hermione and Severus, would be a surprise. She was starting to rethink that decision.

"So, where haven't we looked yet?" Ginny asked looking around Diagon Alley. They'd already tried both watch shops, a clothing store, and a shop that sold things with ravens carved into them. So far, Rose hadn't found the perfect gift. Ginny wondered if it even existed. She wouldn't put it past the girl to come up the most brilliant gift idea only to have it only be something in her own imagination, although if anyone were to find something impossible, it would have to be Rose. The girl just had that kind of luck.

"What about that shop?" Rose asked pointing across the street. Ginny looked and raised an eyebrow. The shop Rose was pointing to was a second hand shop where witches and wizards donated things they no longer needed. All the proceeds of the shop went to St. Mungo's for various causes. Ginny highly doubted they'd find a watch, black or not, there.

"Sure, let's try it," she said. Maybe Rose would see something else that Severus would like? Ginny, herself, had bought him a black leather bound journal. She was certain he had several just like it. Rose crossed the street, her black hair providing a contrast to the pink winter coat she was wearing. From the back, one would never know the girl was even related to Hermione.

"Come on, Aunt Ginny!"Rose called. Ginny quickly caught up. She wondered how James and Albus were doing shopping with Hermione. It had only seemed fair to trade. Lily was with Ron, she refused to shop with her brothers.

They stepped into the shop and was Ginny nearly overwhelmed by the Christmas music. Rose turned and smiled.

"This is Daddy's favorite song! That must mean his present is here!" she exclaimed darting off. Ginny shook her head. That girl could find signs and symbols even when none existed. Apparently Hermione had tried to teach her arthimancy, but Rose seemed to favor divination, much to both her parents' disappointment. Ginny kept an eye on Rose from a distance while she also looked around the shop. It was small enough that she could see her niece, but large enough that there was a lot to see. The shop, while being well lit, did have the feel of an almost antique shop, despite the fact it was a charity shop. Someone had put a lot of effort into the atmosphere of it all. Ginny paused to look at a chocolate frog card with Harry's picture on it. Harry hated that picture of himself. She had half a mind to buy and hang it on the tree. The kids would find it hilarious.

"Aunt Ginny! I found it!" Rose exclaimed running back over to Ginny. "It's over here and it's perfect!" Rose added grabbing Ginny's hand and nearly pulling her towards a glass jewelry case. Ginny wondered if Rose had actually found the impossible watch or if the girl had given up and found something a little more...common?

"See, there!" Rose said pointing to a round black object. At first, it was difficult to tell it was a watch. It was older than anything Ginny had seen, and there was a faint raised symbol on it. She blinked several times. It was most certainly a black watch.

"I don't know, Rose. It looks old, it might not still work," she said softly.

"Ahh, would you lovely ladies like to see anything?' the shopkeep asked.

"I would like to see the black watch," Rose stated ignoring Ginny's comments about it possibly not working.

"A fine piece," the shopkeep answered taking it out and letting Rose look at it.

"This is a snake on the front, is it not?"

"Very good eyes, young lady. Yes, it is a snake," the wizard said. Rose nodded pushing the top button so the lid popped open revealing the watch face itself. The face was made of what Ginny assumed to be mother of pearl. The numbers, roman numerals, were black as were the hands. All were ornately designed. She'd never seen anything, much less a watch, like this before. Rose smiled.

"What's the history of the piece?" Ginny asked. She didn't want Rose buying something with a connection to Dark Magic by accident. Just thinking about that stupid diary still sent a chill down her spine.

"It belonged to a wizard named Eoin Prince originally, since then it's been passed down through the family name, finally ending up here when no heir was produced. The Prince family, while believing in blood purity was neither affiliated with Dark Magic, nor did they side with You-know-who during the first war," the shopkeep explained answering Ginny's unasked question.

"Does it work?" Rose finally asked, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It does, it's a wind watch, as was common at the time. You turn this dial here to wind it," he demonstrated and Rose watched as the second hand on the watch started ticking. Rose's smile widened.

"How much?" she asked.

"Eighty galleons," the shopkeep stated. Ginny's eyes widened. "It is an antique after all," he added. Rose nodded.

"And the perfect gift for my father," she said drawing the coins from her bag.

"Rose, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Aunt Ginny. It's perfect. A black pocket watch, from the Prince family line. You know Daddy's connection with it."

"They disowned his mum."

"And he's still a prince to me and Mum," Rose answered happily taking the bag with the watch. Ginny shook her head.

"Is that the last thing you need to buy, Rose?"

"Yup, can we get ice cream now? Florian's has a new holiday flavor; mint cranberry magic!"


	37. Lying Rose

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 238 -dialogue - "Only lie have detail"**

**Assignment #10 - Ritual and Ceremonial Magic - Task 1 - Write a fic featuring a parent and their daughter.**

**Writing Club December**

**Amber's Attic: 29 - Transplants: Write about something that is short-lived.**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Night Before Christmas – Snacks - 5. White Chocolate Truffles - (Genre) Family**

**Eastern Funfair – Yuletide – step 3 burning - (trait) Intelligent**

**Northern Funfair – Petting Zoo – Carl the Caribou - Pet: (genre) family**

**Word Count: 320**

"And then we had ice cream."

"What flavor?" Hermione asked looking across the table at her daughter. She'd caught Rose sneaking back into the house well after her curfew.

"I had strawberry and Albus had mint, and James had pecan," Rose answered meeting her mother's gaze. Her dark eyes seemed to challenge Hermione to find a flaw in the story. Hermione wondered why she was even bothering to question Rose. She already had a fairly good idea of what had happened.

"And how was the ice cream served?"

"Waffle cones. They had a special."

"Oh?"

"They were buy two get one half off," Rose continued.

"And whose was half off?"

"James, since he tagged along. His date dumped him."

"Where?"

"In front of Gringotts," Rose replied without hesitation. Hermione nearly bit back a laugh.

"Rose, would you like to tell me the truth now? You're sixteen, I know what boys and girls do when they sneak out, and it's not just going for ice cream."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"Too many details, Rose. Only lies have details."

Rose sighed and sagged against the back of her seat.

"Fine, Albus and I didn't go for ice cream. We went for pizza!" Rose announced with a smile. "And we had pepperoni and olive pizza and Lily got into a fight with Dominque," Rose stated as if challenging Hermione to call her on this lie. Hermione only shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me, Rose. Just be careful and remember the spell I caught you," Hermione stated causing Rose's face to blush brightly.

"Yes, Mum," Rose muttered slinking from the room.

"Oh, and Rose?" Hermione called. Rose paused. "You're grounded for a week for breaking curfew!" Hermione added causing Rose to storm upstairs to her room. Hermione made a note to talk to Ginny in the morning to see what insane lie Albus had come up with for his and Rose's late night adventures.


	38. Rose's First Christmas

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 6 - The Polar Express - Dialogue: "It's everything I dreamed it would be." - Alt - Item: Bell**

**Scamander's Case: 7 - (prompt) write about someone innocent  
Winter Funfair**

**Eastern Funfair – Holiday cocktails - Apple Cider Mules: (animal) cat**

**Southern Funfair – Light the Menorah - (trait) Mischievous**

**Northern Funfair – Petting zoo – Ambrose the Arctic Fox - Pet: (color) white**

**Word count: 425**

Rose yawned. It was dark outside. Why was she awake? She thought she had heard something? She stood on her shaky legs and reached out wrapping her tiny fingers around the wooden bars of her crib.

There! There it was again. She had heard something! She moved Mr. Otter closer to the bars and stood on top of him. The plush toy gave under her feet slightly. She could call out for Mummy, but Mummy was sleeping and Daddy got grumpy when she woke him up for nothing.

This might be nothing. Crooks might have just knocked something off the inside tree. Rose didn't understand why there was a tree in the house now, or why it was covered in bright colorful shiny things that she wasn't allowed to touch. The inside tree made Mummy happy though. Rose pushed off of Mr. Otter and tumbled over the bars of her crib.

She landed with a soft 'thud'. The floor didn't hurt at all. She remembered Mummy waving her wand over the floor and saying words. Maybe that was why the floor here didn't hurt when she fell. She toddled towards the living room. That's where Mummy and Daddy had put the indoor tree. She fell a few times, but picked herself back up and toddled on. This walking thing wasn't as hard as she'd first thought.

The living room was dark, except for the lights on the indoor tree. They sparkled, like little white jewels in the dark. Rose smiled. They were so pretty. No, she wasn't here for the lights. She wanted to know what had made that noise!

She looked toward the fireplace, and tilted her head in confusion. There was a man standing next to the fireplace. He was wearing a red outfit and had a big white beard. He was wearing a red hat with a bell on the end. Rose had never seen him before.

"Ahh, hello little Rose, have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes," Rose answered softly.

"Then close your eyes, Rose. Go on, close your eyes," he said. Rose closed her eyes tightly. She felt magic swirl around the room. "You can open them now," he said. Rose opened her eyes and squealled in joy. There were dozens of wrapped boxes under the tree.

"Good night, Rose Snape," the man said before he disappeared into the fireplace. Rose stared at the presents before running, falling several times, to tell her parents that a man in a red suit had left presents under the indoor tree!


	39. Lily's New Haircut

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Scamander's Case: 12 - (character) Lily Luna Potter**

**Marvel Appreciation: 20 - [Character] Harley Keener - Write about a child being helpful.**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair – Light the Menorah - (trait) Quirky**

**Word Count: 469**

"Lily! What did you do to your hair?'

"I cutted it!" two year old Lily Luna Potter announced happily looking up at Ginny. "You like Mummy?"

Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or burst into tears. Somehow, Lily had managed to shave half her head, cut another fourth of her hair to her chin, the rest hung down in limp stands around her face.

"The better question is do you like it, Lily?" Ginny asked slowly wondering just how Lily had managed it.

"I love it! I can put bows on the long parts and color the really short parts like Aunt Tonks, and this part," she pointed to the shaved part, "I can draw on with markers! I already drew a heart," she announced. Ginny looked closely and realized Lily hadn't used markers for the heart. She had used something else, something sticky and glittery.

"Did you draw the heart in glitter glue?" she asked as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"No! I drew it in marker, but the red marker wouldn't show up since I've got red hair. So James said he could make it pwettier."

"James put glitter glue in your hair?"

"Yes! You really think I can draw that good of heart on my own head?" Lily asked. Ginny wondered if there really was a correct answer to that question.

"James Sirius Potter, get your arse down here!" she yelled. She heard footsteps on the stairs a few moments later.

"Yes, Mum?" James asked looking at up his mother. Ginny couldn't believe how innocent he could look when he tried, and he was most certainly trying to look innocent at the moment.

"Did you put glitter glue in your sister's hair?"

"It was her idea!"

"Was not! You said you could make me pwettier!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Enough, both of you. James, did you put glitter glue in Lily's hair, yes or no?"

"Yes," James said after a moment.

"You know that was wrong. Where are you allowed to put glue?"

"On paper and craft projects," James recited.

"Is your sister paper or a craft project?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"Correct, James, go back to your room while I get Lily cleaned up. I'll decide your punishment depending on hard it is to get the glue out what's left of her hair."

"Yes, Mum," James sighed walking back up the stairs. Ginny turned her attention back to Lily.

"Alright, Lily, bath time!"

"With bubbles?"

"Sure, with bubbles."

"Yay! Bubbles!" Lily exclaimed jumping up and down. Ginny wondered if it would better to try and regrow Lily's hair or leave the horrid haircut alone, at least until Lily realized she didn't like it after all. She settled for leaving it for now, without the glitter glue, at least until Harry got home from work.


	40. Chocolate Soup

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Press Play: 7 - [action] Cooking**

**Winter Funfair**

**Northern Funfair – Christmas Sing-Along - Santa Claus is Comin' To Town - Bruce Springsteen - "You better not pout, I'm telling you why" - Action: Pouting**

**Eastern Funfair - Yule Log – Step 2 – wishes - (color) Yellow)**

**Word Count: 640**

"Daddy! Can you help us?" Rose called from the kitchen. Severus sighed and rose from his chair, knowing the article he was trying to read would probably manage to grow legs and walk away before he had a chance to return.

"What do you need, Rose?" he asked stepping into the kitchen. Ten year old Rose and seven year old Hugo were standing by the kitchen table. Sitting in the middle of the table was a yellow colored bowl. Inside the bowl was a brown substance. The brown substance was also all over the table, one wall, and Rose's face.

"We're not allowed to use the oven, remember?" Rose asked pointing to the oven. "You said if you caught me using the oven again, I was in big, big trouble."

"What do you need to use the oven for exactly?'

"Brownies," Rose stated pointing to the bowl. Hugo nodded.

"You made brownies... by yourselves?"

"Well, James was here, but he had to go home."

"I thought you two were doing something less... destructive..."

"We were," Rose answered. "But then we got hungry and Hugo wanted brownies and I said we could make some, and then I asked Mum if I could make some brownies, and I think she thought I meant pretend brownies, but I meant the real ones," Rose finished. Severus shook his head and wondered if it was possible his daughter's brownie batter was actually edible or if it would even yield something that resembled brownies. There really was only one way to find out. He poured the batter into a cake pan.

"You followed the recipe, correct?" he asked. Rose nodded holding up the recipe card.

"Very well then, let's see what happens if we bake them." He turned the oven on, waited for it to preheat, and then slid the pan into the oven. He set the timer and turned his attention back to his children.

"While they cook, you two are going to start cleaning up this mess," he stated. Rose pouted, but Hugo nodded.

"Fine," Rose said after a moment. Severus watched the two kids clean, the entire time keeping an eye on his oven, as if waiting for it to explode. When the timer finally beeped, he sighed in relief and removed the pan from the oven. He set it on the counter to cool.

"They look like they might be edible," he stated peering at the cake like substance in the pan.

"They smell good," Rose said. Hugo nodded in agreement. "Can we cut them now?"

"Once they cool down a little bit," Severus answered wondering why nothing had exploded yet. He remembered the last time Hermione had made brownies and blown up most of his kitchen. Maybe Rose would be different, or maybe, it was because he hadn't allowed her to touch the oven?

"Are they cool yet?" Rose asked about three minutes later, tapping her foot impatiently. Severus smiled. Rose looked so much like her mother at times.

"Yes, they're cool enough,"he answered after checking them. He pulled out a butter knife and cut into the brownies. The smell of chocolate filled the air. The top had been firm but the inside was nothing more than melted chocolate.

"Rose, you said you followed the recipe..."

"There wasn't enough chocolate in it, so I added some more, and then a little more. Why?"

"Because your brownies appear to be nothing more than chocolate soup with a slight bread topping."

"Oh, they turned out perfectly then, thanks Daddy," Rose exclaimed grabbing a spoon and taking a bite. "Yup, perfect, right Hugo?"

"Perfect," Hugo agreed as Rose handed him a spoon. Severus shook his head. At least they hadn't blown his kitchen up, he thought as he let them each eat a few bites of chocolate soup before taking the pan away.


	41. Wishing (warning: divorce)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 14 Krampus - Write about someone writing a letter to Santa - Alt - Dialogue: "I wish my Mom and Dad could fall in love again."**

**Showtime: 4 - Sparklejollytwinklejingley - (word) Gloomy**

**Winter Funfair **

**Southern Funfair – Light the menorah - (emotion) Rage**

**Northern Funfair – Petting zoo - Elvis the Elephant - Feed: (prompt) Write about someone remembering something**

**Eastern Funfair – Angel tree - Ron Weasley - Ron/Hermione, Emotion: Heartbroken**

**Warning: mentions of divorce **

**Word Count: 612**

Rose Weasley glared out the window. It was a gloomy winter day. The sky was grey and it was cold. Well, she couldn't tell it was cold by looking out the window, but the glass in the window was cold. It was also the middle of January, therefore, it was cold.

"I wish Mummy and Daddy could fall in love again," she whispered looking up at the sky. She knew that if you wished on a star, the wish might come true. She'd also just learned that the stars are always out, but just weren't visible during the day. She remembered the fight, the screaming, the sound of glass breaking, then sobbing, Mummy sobbing, and Daddy was gone. Mummy had tried to explain that it wasn't Rose's fault. That sometimes mummies and daddies fell out of love with each other and in love with someone else. Rose didn't understand this love nonsense. They were her mummy and daddy and they were supposed to be here together.

"Rose, darling, would you like to come help with dinner?" Hermione asked walking into the living room. Rose barely looked up at her.

"No thanks, Mummy. I'm looking for stars."

"You can't see the stars during the day, remember?"

"I remember, but maybe, just maybe if I see one, I can make a wish and it'll come true," Rose stated looking over from the window. Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly. She knew what Rose was trying to wish for.

"Rose, honey," she started to say. Rose glared at her and turned her attention back out the window.

"There's stars out there, and one of them is going to fix everything!" she cried. Hermione walked over and sat in the window seat next to her daughter.

"Rose, I know you're upset about me and your father, but no matter how many stars you wish on, we're not going to get back together. We're just not the right people for each other."

"Why not!" Rose screamed crossing her arms across her chest. Tears poured from her hazel eyes. Hermione gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because your father likes someone else, someone that's not me. He wants to live with him, be married to him."

"That's stupid. What about me?"

"What about you, Rose?"

"Don't I get a say in any of this? It hurts in my heart, we're supposed to be a family. A mummy, a daddy, and me. That's how it is in all the books!"

Hermione blinked for a moment. She'd never thought about that.

"Well, I'm sure there's books where it's not like that. I'm sure there's books where there's two mummies, or two daddies, or just one or the other. Maybe we should see if we can find some of those kind of books?"

"I already checked my shelf."

"Really, your whole shelf?" Hermione asked thinking about the hundred or so books Rose had on her three bookcases.

"Well, the first shelf of the one by the window," Rose admitted slowly. Hermione gave her a smile.

"Then there's still two whole cases and three shelves to check. How about you help me with dinner and after dinner I'll help you look for some books where it isn't just mummy, daddy, and child?"

"Okay, I guess, but I'm not chopping the onions!" Rose yelled darting towards the kitchen. Hermione watched her and sighed slightly. They were going to get through this, together, they would somehow get through this, even if she had to go buy Rose a hundred more books just to show her that it was possible, even if she had to write the books herself, they were going to get through this.


	42. Disappointed

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 11 - Green Gold - Write a Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship (doesn't have to be romantic) Daughter/Father**

**Disney Challenge: songs - 2. Dig A Little Deeper: Write about someone trying to figure out who they are.**

**World of Comics: 24 - (Relationship) parent/child**

**Marvel Appreciation: O - Odin: (Character: Odin) OR (Relationship: Father&Child)**

**Lyric Alley: 8- You're so fuckin' special**

**Word Count: 613**

Rose stared at the bright red envelope in her hand. She'd known the minute the large raven had landed in front of her at Gryffindor table it would be bad. She'd only hoped her letter explaining what had really happened had reached her parents before the school owl had. Judging by the howler she was now holding, that hope had been in vain.

"Rose Minerva Snape! How dare you get detention on your first day of school! Even worse, you know better than to be messing around in potions class. You are a Snape, you have brought shame to our family name. I expect you to serve detention without a single word of complaint. You are lucky no one was injured by your foolishness!"

The howler finished its screamed lecture and then shredded itself into tiny red confetti that fell over Rose's head marking her as the recieptent of the howler.

"Wow, that was intense," one her classmates said staring at Rose. She wanted to sink into her seat and disappear. She wondered if it was possible to steal her Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak and wear it permanently. She doubted it.

"It could have been worse," James stated.

"How?" Rose asked wondering if her father would always be disappointed in her.

"It could have been me," James answered laughing. Rose glared at him and considered dumping the bowl of mashed potatoes she was eating over his head.

"I wouldn't," Albus muttered. "You're in enough trouble without starting a food fight, besides, James isn't worth getting another day of detention for, he's an idiot."

"Well, at least I'm not the one who got a howler for messing around in potions," James retorted.

"I wasn't messing around, the jar was mislabeled! If Lacey had added it to the potion, it would have blown up. It's not my fault Professor Thomas didn't listen when I tried to explain. Pretty sure he hates me," Rose grumbled.

"Probably was a student of your father's, everyone hated him, even Dad," Albus commented as Rose sank further into her seat. "Don't worry, Rose, things will get better. Eventually you'll do something interesting and everyone will forget you're a Snape and you'll be seen for yourself," he added giving Rose a smile. "I mean, look at James. You don't see everyone fawning over him because of who our dad is, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly! Once everyone realized he was not nearly as interesting, they found things about him to dislike on their own," Albus laughed causing Rose to laugh loudly, forgetting about howler for a moment. Rose knew she could always count on Albus, no matter how bad things got, no matter how disappointed her father seemed in her, Albus was always there for her.

She was glad he'd been sorted into Gryffindor with her, the idea of spending the next seven years without him by her side had been her worst nightmare before attending Hogwarts. Of course, she was fairly certain that being sorted into Gryffindor was yet another reason for her father to be disappointed.

Rose knew she wasn't as smart as her parents, that she was only mediocre in potions, and her idea of fun didn't involve books, or reading, or anything scholarly. Instead, she liked climbing trees, getting into trouble, and fighting with James Potter. She wondered if she'd ever be the perfect Snape, if her father would ever be proud of her for just being her? She picked up the tattered remains of the howler and sighed. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so magical after all, maybe she'd just make yet another mistake, and bring yet more disappointment to her father?


	43. Making Sandwiches

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 13 - I'm Home - Write about moving into a new home - Alt - Write a slice of life set at home**

**Angel's Archives: 10 - Compsognathus - write about someone with a small stature.**

**Marvel Appreciation: Q - Quicksilver: (Character: Pietro Maximoff) OR (Relationship: Brother&Sister)**

**Word Count: 737**

"Now, watch very carefully," five year old Rose told her little brother. Hugo looked up at her from the floor. He was three.

"This is how you make a sandwich. You first have to get the bread. This is bread, Hugo," Rose explained, holding up two slices of bread.

"Bread," Hugo repeated. He put his foot in his mouth and sucked on this toes. Rose wrinkled her nose.

"No, not toes! That's gwoss," she announced. She was standing on a chair facing the kitchen table. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach the table on her own. She was short for her age, but everyone said she'd catch up eventually. She hoped to one day be as tall as her daddy, Severus.

"Toes good," Hugo replied. Rose ignored him.

"Next you get a knife. This is a butter knife, see it's not very sharp. Mummy says you use this kind of knife to spread things like butter. We're going to use it spread the peanut butter on the bread." Rose grabbed the jar of peanut butter off the table and opened it. She stuck the knife in and pulled out a large glob. She plopped it on the bread and tried to spread it, but instead tore a hole in the bread.

"You made boo boo," Hugo announced. Rose glared at him.

"The jam goes on the other side. Mummy keeps the jam the jam in the fridge," she told her brother. She hopped off the chair, opened the fridge door, and slid the chair over. She climbed back up on it, grabbed the jar of jam, and climbed back down. She put the jam on the floor and slid the chair back to the table. She happily put the jam on the chair, climbed onto the chair herself, and the put the jam on the table. Hugo watched her climb.

"If you were taller, you no need chair," he said. Rose pretended she didn't hear him. It was bad enough James was taller than her, and all of her other cousins, she didn't need her little brother pestering her about her height too.

"You can use the same knife to put the jam on the bread," she continued. She put a large glob of jam onto the bread and spread it. This time, she managed not to tear a hole in the bread. "Then you squish the two pieces of bread together." Rose picked up the slices of bread, dripped jam and peanut butter all over the table, and slammed them together. Jam and peanut butter oozed from the sandwich.

"See, the perfect sandwich," Rose announced picking the mess of bread, jam, and peanut butter up off the table. She climbed off the chair, smearing peanut butter on it.

"I want one too!" Hugo exclaimed. Rose handed him the sandwich she'd just made.

"Here, take this one, I'll make myself another."

Hugo stood up and wandered off towards their playroom. Rose made herself another sandwich, making an even bigger mess in the process. Soon, she joined Hugo in their playroom, the pair of them getting peanut butter and jam on most of their checker set.

"Rose Minerva Snape!"

Rose looked up from the book she'd been trying to read. It had a lot of big words and not enough pictures. Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Mummy?" Rose asked.

"Why is the kitchen table covered in jam and peanut butter?"

"I was teaching Hugo how to make a sandwich!"

"Great, now you can teach Hugo how to clean up a mess too," Hermione stated, leading both of her children to the kitchen. They stared at her for a moment.

"This is called a wash rag. You wet it in the sink and then use it clean up the mess."

Rose nodded grabbing the rag and starting to clean the table. Hermione handed Hugo one too.

"You can start cleaning the chair, Hugo. See wipe it like this to get the jam off."

Soon the two kids had the kitchen, and their playroom clean.

"Alright, you can go back to what you were doing. And Rose, please ask next time you want something to eat?"

"Yes, Mummy," Rose answered, giving Hermione a huge innocent looking smile before darting back off towards the library. Hugo looked up at Hermione and stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Toes good," he mumbled, his mouth full of foot.


	44. Dying Dramatically

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Disney Challenge: characters - 4. Charlotte LaBouffe: Write about childhood best friends.**

**Showtime: 8- Here's Where it Begins - (genre) Friendship**

**Scamander's Case: 5 - (relationship) cousins**

**Marvel Appreciation: J - James Rhodes: (Character: James Rhodes) OR (Action: stealing something)**

**Lyric Alley: 21 - Whatever you want**

**Word count: 439**

"Abracadabra!" Rose yelled, waving a stick in the air. James fell over in a dramatic fashion, clenching his chest. Rose rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time they'd acted out this scene. James supposed to be dying from a killing curse. Neither child, at the age of ten, had a wand or could really do magic. But that didn't stop Rose from wanting to make the play as realistic as possible. She'd even managed to get a torch that gave off a green light.

"James, don't be so dramatic! The killing curse didn't even hit your heart!" she yelled. James got to his feet, dusted himself off, and glared at Rose. Not for the first time, he wondered why he was friends with someone so bossy. If it wasn't for the fact they were cousins, he'd probably never waste time with her.  
"Quit telling me how do die, Rose! It's my death scene!" he exclaimed. He was supposed to be Harry Potter, dying at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Neither child exactly knew the story, only that Harry had died, and now he wasn't dead.

"You're doing it stupidly," Rose commented.

"And you're not even saying the spell right," James argued. "All you're saying is nonsense!"

"I can't say it right! I don't want to end up in Azkaban! Besides, it's not nonsense, it's a word Muggle magicians use, so it's magic! Now, let's try the scene again," she ordered. James glared at her. All he wanted to do was go steal his father's broom and go flying. Instead, he was being forced to do this stupid play with Rose.

"I still don't see why we have to put on a stupid play," he finally said out loud. Rose sighed as if she couldn't believe how annoying James was being.

"Because Mum told me to find something creative to do," she stated.

"But why do I have to be involved?" James asked.

"'Cause you're my best friend?" Rose suggested, giving James a huge smile. James rolled his green eyes. "Fine, you're doing this so I won't tell Aunt Ginny about the biscuits you filched from the grocery, remember?" she asked, giving him an innocent look. James wondered if the punishment from his parents would be preferable to this stupid torture of a play.

"Right," James muttered. "Why are we doing a play about my father though?"

"Because, I think people will want to see it! Your dad refused to write a book, so..."

"You wrote a play."

"Yes, this way, everyone will know what happened during the war. Now, let's do the death scene again!" Rose exclaimed, giving James a huge smile. "And this time, die properly!"


	45. Kneazles and Tutus

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 – Extinct Languages - ******Task #1 - Árinni kennir illur ræðari:****__**A bad rower blames the oar.**__**Write about someone at fault placing the blame on someone else. (Restriction: cannot use Peter framing Sirius for James & Lily's death)**

**Writing Club January**

**Showtime: 9 - Independence Day - (restriction) a fic set in 24 hours**

**Amber's Attic: 18 - Isis: Write about a mother, or a motherly figure.**

**Marvel Appreciation: L - Loki: (Character: Loki) OR (Trait: Mischievous)**

**Word Count: 701**

"I didn't do it!" Albus announced, walking in through the front door of the Potter household. Ginny blinked. Albus was currently covered in glitter and wearing a frost white tutu. He also had a silver tiara sitting on his head. There was a snowflake painted on his cheek. Ginny shook her head. Lily and Rose must have been playing tea party again.

"What did James do now?" she asked. If it wasn't one of the the boys, it always seemed to be the other. Albus shrugged.

"I dunno," he answered, not looking at his mum.

"Then who did whatever it is you claim you didn't do?" Ginny asked, wondering why she bothered. Most of the time, the kids blamed each other and she never did get a straight answer.

"Lily," Albus stated, as if proud to be snitching on his little sister. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. She highly doubted Lily had done anything.

"What did Lily do?" she asked, playing along with Albus' story.

"See, we were playing Quidditch and Lily was mad because she's too little to fly, so she made us all play tea party, which is why I'm wearing a tutu." Well, that answered one question at least. Lily took her tea parties quite seriously.

"Alright? So far I'm not seeing why you're saying you didn't do it."

"Because, I didn't?"

"What exactly didn't you do?" Ginny asked, her head already starting to hurt from the nonsense.

"Nothing," Albus answered, running off to his room leaving a dumbstruck Ginny standing in the middle of the sitting room. She was about to go try and get the rest of the story from Albus when the fireplace flared to life.

"Ginny? You home?"

Ginny sighed. Well, this might answer what it was Albus hadn't done. She walked over and invited Hermione in.

"What did Albus do?" Ginny asked.

"How did you know it was Albus?"

"He came home and announced he didn't do it, blamed Lily, and I have no idea what even happened."

"He dyed Crookshanks blue, claimed it was for Lily's tea party," Hermione answered.

"How?"

"Muggle hair dye, no, I don't know where he got it. When I asked him, he claimed he found it. Then he said James gave it to him, and then he said it belonged to Victoire."

"That last sounds most likely," Ginny said after a moment. "She's been trying to match Teddy's hair since forever. Is Crooks going to be alright?"

"He's angry, hissing at everyone, especially Severus, but he'll live. James and Rose are trying to catch him to give him a bath. Lily's still playing tea party with Hugo. She says she didn't tell Albus to dye the cat. In fact, she said Crooks wasn't invited to the tea party because he's, and I quote, 'a mean poppy head'."

"Poppy head?"

"That's what she said. I figured I'd let you know what happened before the kids have a chance to make up some nonsense story."

"Thank you, Hermione. I have some ginger biscuits from last night if you'd like some?"

"No thanks, any biscuits I bring home I never get the chance to eat, someone else always seems to steal them from the jar."

"Rose?"  
"She claims it's Hugo, he says it's Rose, and Severus stays out of it. It's probably him, but I'm not going to accuse my husband of stealing the biscuits."

"Good point. Thank you for letting me know what happened. Oh, and if Rose and James catch the poor cat, let James know any injuries he gets are his own fault. Cats don't like water and he knows it."

"Will do, I'd better get back before they have a chance to do any more damage, or convince Severus to wear a tiara... again."

"Take a picture if they do," Ginny laughed, seeing Hermione back through the floo. She turned her attention to Albus' closed door.

"Albus Severus Potter! Get out here right now and explain why you dyed Crookshanks blue, and this time don't blame your little sister," she called, rolling her brown eyes. Life was never boring in the Potter house, of course, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	46. Consider the Coconut (Warning food aller

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February Fortnightly **

**Gwen's Candy Bowl**

**Bowl 1 - Allergy: Write a character who has an allergy to anything. Show or discuss the allergy. **

**Writing Club February**

**Lizzy's Loft: 17- Is there forgiveness**

**Lyric Alley: 15**

**Warning: severe allergy mentioned.**

**Word Count: 600**

"This is the best thing in the world, Rose. You need to try it," James stated, munching happily on a candy bar. Rose wrinkled her nose. The candy bar he was offering her was lumpy and looked a bit melted as if he'd had it in his pocket for awhile.

"It doesn't look like the best thing in the world. And besides, I thought you said your dad's curry was the best thing in the world."

"That too, here, try a piece," James offered, breaking off a bit and handing it to Rose. She looked at it skeptically.

"What's in it?"

"Chocolate, and caramel, and peanuts," James answered, shoving another piece in his mouth. Rose took a tiny nibble of the chocolate coating. It didn't taste too bad, so she put the rest of the piece into her mouth. Within a second she quickly spit on the ground, her black eyes wide.

"There's coconut in that!"

"Oh, yeah, that's the best part, isn't it?" James asked, laughing. Rose stared at him, sinking slowly to her knees on the ground. James stared at her. "Rose?"

"I'll be alright, I think, my bag... wait, where's my bag?" she asked, searching around her frantically.

"You left it at your house, we were going to grab the movie. Why?"

"My meds, I need..." Rose said, her voice slightly raspy. "Get my dad," she finally choked out. James stared at her, but started running when he realized she wasn't playing a joke.

"Uncle Severus! Aunt Hermione!" he yelled, running into the Snapes' house.

"James? What's wrong? Where's Rose?"

"I... she... I gave her a bite of my candy and she..." James didn't even finish his sentence before Severus was out the door. Rose was laying on her side on the grass. Her lips had a slightly blue tint to them. Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over her. She coughed, spit out some chocolate, and blinked her eyes slightly.

"Is she going to be okay?" James asked, staring at Severus.

"Yes, she will be fine in a bit," he answered. Rose sat up, took a deep wheezing breath and let it back out.

"James, that's why I can't your dad's curry, remember?" she asked. "Coconut. I'm allergic."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Wait, you mean, I could have killed you?"

Rose nodded slightly.

"It's my own fault, I should have asked. I should have had my pen with me. I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered, looking at the ground.

"Rose, there is nothing to apologize for. You, nor James, did anything wrong on purpose. I'm sure James will have learned from this and so have you. Now, what was it you two were doing before this happened?"

"We were going to watch James' new video on the the telly. Mum said we could," Rose answered. "Unless you need to drag me to St. Mungos' to make sure I didn't do any lasting damage with a candy bar."

"I will moniter you from home, Rose. Come along, both of you. I believe Hermione left a plate of biscuits for you on the counter," Severus stated, leading the children back to the house. Rose gave James a small smile.

"Thanks for sharing anyway," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. Hey, I know, maybe we can find a way to make Dad's curry without the coconut milk!" James suggested excitedly. "I mean, like tomorrow, because, you know, your Mum makes really good biscuits," he added causing Rose to laugh. Severus shook his head at the pair as they darted inside and set up the video on the telly.


	47. Higher

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 Beauty Therapy - ******Task #2 - Ear Piercing:******Write about something common.**** (The common thing is kids being competitive)**

**Writing Club February**

**Scamander's Case:3 - (action) flying**

**Word Count: 618**

"I bet I can swing higher," Rose stated, running over and sitting on the swing. James followed her sitting in the one next to hers.

"No way! I can swing higher than anyone. I'm going to be a Quidditch player!" James announced. Rose rolled her dark eyes.

"You can't say things like that here, 'member? This is a public park?" Rose asked. James blinked.

"Right, sorry. I'm going to be an airplane!" he yelled, pushing off and starting to swing. Rose quickly joined him, pumping her small legs to get higher. The park was relatively close to both the Potters' and Snapes' homes, and there had been many times where the pair had been here with their parents. Today, they'd decided to sneak out and go by themselves.

"Look at how high I am," James announced. Rose glanced over. He was swinging higher than her. She growled. She was not going to be outdone by James, not at this. He was already better at flying and finding ways to get into trouble. She couldn't let him beat her at one more thing. She scrunched her face in determination and pumped her legs harder. She felt the strap of her shoe loosening, but ignored it. As she threw her legs forward, her left shoe flew off and landed with a soft 'thud' on the ground a few feet from them.

"You lost your shoe!" James laughed. Rose ignored him, she was almost higher than him. Soon, she had passed him, only she hadn't realized just how high he was. Her eyes happened to glance down at the ground. Everything was little specks, including her missing shoe.

"I think this is high enough," she said. "I win."

"No way! Hey, do you think I can get the swing to wrap around the bar?"

"No!" Rose yelled. Her heart pounding as she tried to slow down some. She had never been afraid of heights before, but right now, she was afraid. The swing jerked a little beneath her and her hand started to slip from the chain. She was in midair when she lost her grip and went flying.

"Rose!" James yelled, jumping from his swing, landing on his feet and running beneath her. Rose's eyes were wide in terror as she fell. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. When she didn't feel the ground rush up to hit her, she blinked her eyes open. She was hovering, a few inches from the ground, not enough for Muggles to notice. James had his hands out, as if holding her up. She gently stood up, nearly crying in relief.

"I've got you," James stated. "I don't know how, but I got you," he said, throwing his arms around Rose and giving her a huge hug.

"You did have me. We should get home before they start looking for us."

"Yeah, and um, Rose, can we not tell them about this? I mean, using you know and everything?" James asked.

"Obviously," Rose replied in a perfect imitation of her father. James laughed. "You just don't want them to know I beat you at swinging," she added as she started running towards home.

"You didn't beat me!" James called, running after her.

"Did so, and I'm going to beat you home," she answered, laughing as James easily caught up with her. They tied reaching the Potters' porch.

"Next time," Rose promised, giving James a smirk.

"Yeah, right! Hey, think Albus ate all the biscuits?"

"Only one way to find out." With that, the pair rushed inside the Potters' house to see if Albus had left them any biscuits, or if Lily still had half a candy bar hidden under the dining room table.


	48. Go Fish

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Wendy Pleakley: Write about someone pretending to know more than they do.**

**Showtime: 13 - My Eyes Adored You – (relationship) Childhood Friends**

**Liza's Loves: 29 - Potters Clay - Write about a Potter**

**Scamander's Case: 8 - (color) gold**

**A/N 2: Lily and Hugo are nine in this fic. James is 13.**

**Word Count: 600**

"Three of spades! I win!" Lily Luna Potter exclaimed, grabbing the stack of cards. Hugo stared at her. The pair had been trying to play go fish for the last hour. Lily had apparently decided she didn't care about the rules.

"How? That doesn't make any sense," he argued.

"It makes more sense than the stupid rules you were trying to tell me. I think you were just making them up as you went along."

"I was not! Go fish is a real game."

"It's a stupid game," Lily said with a shrug. "Besides, we wouldn't have to play with these boring things if someone hadn't stolen my dice."

"No one stole your dice, Lily. You lost them in a bet with James, remember?" Hugo asked. Lily rolled her hazel eyes.

"Hugo, James cheated on that bet. He had insider knowledge! That's cheating and it means he shouldn't have won and thus he stole my dice," she explained. Hugo stared at his cousin. Lily was the only one he knew who could match his vocabulary and logic sometimes. Today, was one of those days. Lily picked up another card from the deck, flipped it face side up and sighed.

"This is so mundane. I think we should go confiscate my dice from James' room. He stole them anyway," she said, getting up off the floor of the Potters' game room. Despite the fact there was a large table and chairs, Hugo and Lily always sat on the floor. It was something the nine year olds had decided before they could even speak. They even had a special spot. No one else was allowed to sit under the large window.

One time, Albus had sat there coloring. Lily had come in, seen him in her spot and suddenly his coloring book had sprouted crab legs and claws and tried to pinch him. She'd been particularly proud of doing that. She had no idea how she'd done it though. Accidental magic was, in her book, nearly impossible to reproduce.

"That sounds like a bad idea," Hugo said.

"You think anything that's remotely dangerous and exciting is a bad idea," she argued.

"Last time we sneaked into James' room we got covered in dungbombs."

"We'll just have to be more careful this time," Lily said, standing up. "You coming or not?" she asked, looking over at Hugo. He sighed, adjusted his glasses and followed her.

"I still want to go on record for saying this is a bad idea. What if the dice aren't even in there? I mean, he could have put them anywhere."

"His room is the most logical place to start. We start there," she stated. Hugo followed her into James' room. The door didn't seem to be booby-trapped. Lily walked around the room, looking for her glittery golden dice.

"I don't see them."

"He must have hidden them somewhere," she replied, pulling open a drawer. "Ick! Dirty socks!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing under the bed except some magazines."

"What kind?" Lily asked, suddenly interested.

"The kind with naked witches in them," he answered. Lily smiled. Hugo felt a sinking feeling in his chest. This had all the trademarks of a Lily Luna idea.

"Forget the dice! We can make him give them back to me using these. Hand them to me," she ordered. Lily took the magazines and darted off to her room. Hugo sighed. This was going to turn out badly, he just knew it. Things always somehow turned out bad when Lily got an idea in her head. And somehow, he was always in the middle of it.


	49. Lava

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Assorted Appreciation: 9- Dialogue: "I love this song!"**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 21- (action) hiding**

**Showtime: 7- Hosanna: (action) singing**

**Amber's Attic: 22- "I already forgot how I used to feel about you."- "Meet Me in Montauk" by Circa Survive**

**Word Count: 985**

"And then she turned, turned, turned," Lily Luna Potter sang as she danced around her parents' living room. She was playing a very loud game of the floor is lava, along with singing horribly off key. The cord from her headphones leading to the MP3 player in her pocket. She loved the small Muggle device and was thrilled when her Aunt Hermione had given it to her for her twelveth birthday. She only wished it would work at Hogwarts.

"Lily!" Ginny called from the kitchen. Lily sighed, sliding the headphones off her head. She forgot to pause her music, so it continued playing.

"What? I didn't do it!" she hollered back, rolling her hazel eyes.

"I'm not asking what you didn't do this time, but stop jumping on the furniture," Ginny called. "And if you're not doing anything important, set the table. We need an extra plate tonight, by the way."

Lily blinked, sliding her headphones around her neck. An extra plate meant a guest. One plate meant it wasn't a couple, which eliminated several of her extended family members. She jumped off the chair she had been standing on and headed to the kitchen.

"Who's coming?" she asked, grabbing a stack of plates from the cabinet.

"Albus said he was bringing a friend over," Ginny answered.

"Albus has friends?" she asked, laughing a little. Ginny glared at her.

"Lily."

"Fine, fine. Albus has friends other than Rose... did he say who?" she asked. The idea that her brother was bringing someone to dinner was interesting. Albus was three years older than Lily and she'd always sort of looked up to him. Even more so when she was sorted into Slytherin, the same house as him.

"He did not, only that it was someone from school. Now, go clean off and set the table, and remember - "

"No magic outside of school. Yes, Mum," Lily stated, walking off carrying the stack of plates. She pushed her headphones back onto her head.

"I love this song," she exclaimed, starting to dance towards the dining room. She had nearly made it there room when the front door swung open. Lily spun around trying to get a glimpse of who was home. Her foot slipped on the hard wood floor and she pitched forward.

"I've got you," someone said. Lily felt a pair of arms grab her waist as the plates fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Lily looked up at her saver.

"Hi, um, you can let me go now."

"Right," Scorpius replied, lowering Lily to the floor. She gave him a quick smile before darting off upstairs.

"Was it something I did?" Scorpius asked, looking over at Albus.

"I think, she might have a bit of a crush on you," Albus answered.

"Oh, well, um... Think your mum will be mad about the broken plates?"

"Nah, she'll fix them with a wave of her wand. Mum, Scorpius and I are going to go upstairs. Lily broke the dishes again," Albus called, grabbing Scorpius' hand and leading him upstairs.

Lily had only gone as far as the top of the stairs, but quickly scampered out of sight when Albus and Scorpius came her direction. She watched them from her room.

"I wish Mum had told me it was going to be Scorpius," she muttered, her face still flushed from falling in front of him. She couldn't believe she'd done something so klutzy. He must think she was a complete loser.

"Lily! Get down here and clean up this mess," Ginny yelled. Lily sighed, slipping out of her room.

"Coming," she called down, giving the door to Albus' room a quick glance. It was closed. She wondered what he and Scorpius were doing in there, and why they needed to have the door closed.

"Lily! These dishes aren't going to clean themselves up," Ginny called up. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I said I was coming," she snapped, nearly stomping down the stairs wondering how she was supposed to sit with Scorpius at the table knowing he had seen her fall.

Lily watched Albus pass Scorpius the potatoes. She watched the way their fingers brushed against each other.

"So what did you do today, Lily?" Scorpius asked, looking at her. She blushed brightly and hid behind her hair.

"Nothing," she squeaked.

"Albus says you love the Hex Chicks. I have their latest album, have you heard it yet?"

Lily blinked. Scorpius liked the Hex Chicks? That was interesting at least.

"Yeah, they're my favorite group," she admitted, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot. "I haven't had a chance to listen to their new album yet, I just bought it this morning," she admitted.

"The song "My Potioned Heart", is amazing! Have you heard it yet?"

"Not yet," Lily answered.

Around them, people were finishing dinner. Lily looked at her mostly finished plate. She shoved the last few bites into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. She knew talking with her mouth full was disgusting.

"I got the album this morning, want to come up to my room and listen to it with me?" she asked. Scorpius glanced over at Albus. He nodded, giving Scorpius a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"May I be excused, Mum?"

"Go ahead," Ginny answered, watching as Scorpius and Lily headed upstairs. "And keep your door open!" she called after them.

A few minutes later, Lily squealing loudly filled the house. Ginny looked over at Albus, who was helping clear off the table.

"Scorpius has tickets to the Hex Chicks' show, and I think he just asked Lily to go with him," Albus stated, giving his mum a smile.

"So you set them up?" Ginny asked, looking at her son.

"They weren't getting together on their own," he answered with a shrug. "Besides, Scorpius is floor is lava champion at school, wait until him and Lily compete in the common room!"


	50. Rose Colored Question

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Showtime: 9- Pilate's Dream: (plot point) recalling a dream**

**Amber's Attic: 9- "Hindsight is perfect vision. The past is easiest to see."- "The Truth of a Liar" by August Burns Red**

**Word Count" 601**

"Rose, is there something on your mind?" Hermione asked, looking at her daughter. Rose was sprawled across the green chair, her feet hanging over the edge. She was holding a book upside down, not actually reading it.

"Nope, I'm good. Aunt Luna said if you read this one upside down, it reveals who you're destined to be with," Rose answered. Hermione shook her head. She'd seen enough of Rose's unusual behavior lately to know something was going on with her daughter. Just because the girl was quick with an excuse didn't mean anything.

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I know, Mum," Rose answered, flipping the page of the book. Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to dusting the photographs on the mantle.

"How do you know if you have found the one?" Rose asked, looking up from her book.

"The one for what?" Hermione asked.

"The one you're destined to be with, your soulmate," Rose answered. Hermione set down the feather duster and turned her attention to her thirteen year old daughter.

"That depends. When I met your father, I didn't care much for him at first honestly," Hermione answered.

"Because he was too old?" Rose asked, setting the book on the floor and sitting up properly in the chair.

"Partially. Why? Did you meet someone you think is your soulmate?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," Rose sighed. "It would be so much easier if our family was marked instead of this stupid dream thing," Rose added. Hermione laughed thinking about the first dream she'd had about Severus. It had taken her forever to figure it out.

"Yes, it would, but since that's now how our family works, you had a soulmate dream?"

"Maybe. I was alone at first, on top of a mountain. Then there was this girl, she was laughing and said we should go sledding down the mountain. Then we were in a field of flowers, roses to be exact. And she brushed my hair out of my face and then I woke up."

"It sounds like a soulmate dream. What did she look like?"

"What does it matter? She's a she!" Rose exclaimed. "How can my soulmate be a girl?"

"And why can't your soulmate be a girl?"

"Because, girls go with boys... everyone knows that."

"Rose Minerva Snape! I did not raise you in that mindset."

"But Uncle Ron married Aunt Luna and you married Dad, and Uncle Harry married Aunt Susan..."

"I never thought about that before... Yes, a girl and boy can be soulmates, so can two boys, so can two girls," Hermione said. Rose blinked her honey eyes at this new information.

"So, it's okay my soulmate is a girl?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Now, what did she look like?"

"Red hair," Rose answered laughing. "And before you ask, no I haven't seen her at Weasley Sunday night dinner."

"Did she look familiar?"

"No, she didn't," Rose answered. "Should we go looking for her?"

"We could. We could go to Diagon Alley, see if she's there?" Hermione suggested.

"But what if she's a Muggle?"

"Then we can go look around London tomorrow," Hermione replied. Rose nodded slowly.

"And if she's not in either of those places? What if I can't find her?"

"You will, it might take time, but remember, Rose, she's having dreams about you too."

"So she might be looking for me?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Exactly. Now, ready to go look around Diagon Alley, buy some new books, and maybe find your soulmate?"

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, following her mother out the door.


	51. Egg Hunt

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Showtime: 14 - The Last Supper: (setting) garden**

**Scamander's Case: 22 - (character) James II**

**Word Count: 410**

"No fair! Mum, Teddy's finding more eggs than me!" four year old James Sirius Potter yelled.

"James, you actually have to look for them. Standing in one place and spinning in a circle until you're dizzy is not how you find eggs," Ginny laughed, starting to walk over to her son. She was nearly knocked over by a small child running past her.

"Rose! Watch where you're going," Hermione's voice called from the porch. Ginny watched as Rose grabbed James' hand.

"Eggy in twee, eggy in gwass, eggy in powk," she said, pointing to each one. James looked at her.

"Where did you come from?"

"When a mummy and daddy love each other very much," Rose sang.

Ginny glanced over at Hermione whose face was bright red. Ginny fought the urge to laugh. At three, Rose was not shy about anything.

"James, why don't you go get the eggs Rose showed you?" Ginny suggested. James walked over to the tree and stared at it for a moment. The green and brown splotched egg on the trunk seemed invisible to him. Ginny watched him for a moment before discretely changing the color of the egg to a bright yellow.

"Found one!" James yelled, picking it up and waving it around excitedly.

"Great job, James," Ginny called, making the mental note to have James' vision checked.

"I have twelve," Teddy announced, sitting his basket on the porch. Ginny glanced at it.

"Yes, you do. Why don't you go see if Harry needs help in the kitchen, Teddy?"

"Okay, let me know if James or Rose gets close to my eggs," he called, running into the house.

"This was nice idea, Hermione. I don't think I've ever been to an egg hunt," Ginny said, as she watched the two remaining children search for the last of the eggs.

"Mummy! Rose pushed me!" James yelled.

"I did not! You fell over the twee woot!" Rose howled, running over to the porch with James chasing her. Hermione scooped up her daughter.

"James, how could Rose have pushed you when she was behind the tree and you were in front of it?" Ginny asked.

"Magic," James answered, with a firm nod of his head. "She pushed me."

"Did not!" Rose yelled from her mother's arms.

"Let's go see if dinner is ready? Come on, James, time to get cleaned up," Ginny stated, leading James inside. Hermione followed, still carrying a very put out looking Rose.


	52. Apples

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Word Count: 613**

Lily Luna looked down from the top of the tree of the large apple tree on the edge of the Potters' property. She had nestled herself in its twisted branches. At eight, she was still smaller and lighter than her brothers and therefore had been the one to climb up.

"Lily, seriously? You climb all the way up there and you haven't picked a thing," James yelled. Lily sighed, grabbing the nearest apple and lobbing it at his head. He ducked before it connected. Lily laughed.

"There, I picked one. I didn't want to this stupid thing anyway. I hate apples."

"But Mum loves them. We can make her an apple pie for Mother's Day," Albus argued. Lily threw an apple at his head. It zoomed past his left ear before landing on the ground. Lily smirked. If she had really wanted to hit him, she would have.

"Hey! You almost hit me," Albus yelled.

"Sorry, I missed," she called down. "There I picked two of the nasty things, can we go now?"

"I think we need more than that for a pie. Throw some more down, Lily. We can't reach any from down here," James called up. Lily grabbed the nearest apple and launched it down towards James.

"No hitting!" he yelled as the apple bounced off his foot and into the grass.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Maybe if you climbed up and picked some yourselves, I would stop trying to hit you with apples."

"You know neither of us can climb as high, Lils," Albus whined.

"This was your stupid idea though. I wanted to get Mum a locket," Lily answered, sliding down the branches slightly. She reached out and grabbed a large red apple. She had to admit it looked perfect. She glanced down at her brothers and the basket sitting on the ground between them.

"Watch this," she yelled, lobbing the apple towards the bucket. It hit the rim and bounced into the bucket. Both Albus and James stared up at her.

"Wow, that was an amazing shot, Lils," Albus yelled. Lily smiled, grabbing another apple and making another shot. This one didn't even touch the rim of the bucket before bouncing straight in.

"Potter shoots, she scores!" Lily screamed. "And the Harpies win the World Cup," she added, dancing on the branch a little. The branch creaked slightly. Lily paused her movements.

"Lily! Be careful! If you fall, we'll all be in trouble," James yelled. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then maybe you should have just gone halfsies on the locket," Lily responded. "Do we have enough nasty fruit now?" she asked.

"Is five enough?" Albus asked, looking at James. He shrugged and looked up at Lily.

"How should I know? I don't like apples, remember?" Lily said, throwing an apple at James. It bounced off the ground in front of him. She was getting bored with not hitting anyone with apples.

"That makes six, I think that's enough, come on down Lily. We can always come back if we need more," Albus said. Lily slid down the branches, swinging from one to another, until she landed on her feet in front of her brothers. She shook the leaves and twigs from her red hair.

"I am not baking this stupid thing either," she added,grabbing the basket.

"Aunt Hermione will help us make it, or Dad, or Uncle Ron, or..." James' voice trailed off as Lily got out of ear shot. She had a feeling this pie would end up horrible, and not just because it was apple.

"Good thing I already bought a locket," she muttered as James and Albus hurried to catch up with her.


	53. Lamp

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 – Healer Studies - ******Task #2 -********Brackium Emendo:******(Is the incantation of a healing spell that can be used to mend broken bones) Write about repairing something that is broken (can be something physical or metaphorical - eg broken heart).**

**Word Count: 521**

"You're in trouble now," Hugo stated, pointing to the broken vase sitting on the floor. Lily Luna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're the one who dared me to do it,"she replied. "You're the one who's in trouble."

"Shut up the both of you. If we hide it, Mum will never know and none of us will be in trouble," Albus said, looking at his younger sister and cousin.

"She'll know, she'll know, she'll know," Lily chanted.

"Where would we even hide it?" Hugo asked, looking up at Albus. Albus was nine, and today, he was in charge of the two six year olds. Well, technically, his mum was in charge of them, but she was busy dealing with Rose and James.

"Under the bed?" Albus suggested.

"There's monsters under there!" Lily screamed, her hazel eyes wide. "They'll get you!"

"Monsters aren't real," Hugo argued.

"Are so!"

"Lily, enough. We'll just put all the pieces in a box and put it in the attic. No one goes up there."

"Dad did."

"That was at Christmas. It's July! He's not going up there and getting Christmas decorations in the middle of blood July!"

"Bad word, bad word," Lily chanted. Albus ignored her as he carefully picked up the pieces of the ugly broken lamp. He had a feeling no one would even notice it missing. It wasn't as if they used it. They had magic and the lamp, a gift from his Uncle Dudley, used that Muggle stuff.

"There, its in the box. I'm going to go put it up in the attic. Distract Mum if she comes this way. Think the pair of you can do that?" he asked.

"How?"

"I don't know, sing some song or something?" he suggested. Lily smiled.

"Got it!" she yelled.

Albus had managed to slide the box into the attic when her heard Lily singing a song about frogs at full volume. He scampered down, closing the door behind him.

"That's lovely song, Lily," Ginny said. Albus slipped back into the room, pretending he had been using the loo.

"Alright, lunch, for all of you, come on now."

The three kids followed her to the kitchen.

"Did you do it?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, we're clear," Albus hissed back.

"Clear on what?" Ginny asked.

"Um, uh..." Lily started to say.

"Lily broke a lamp!" Hugo blurted out. Ginny sighed.

"As if Rose breaking James' nose wasn't enough. Where is it?"

"Albus hid it in the attic," Hugo admitted.

"Snitch," Lily hissed, glaring at her cousin.

"Sorry, I can't lie! I'm horrible under pressure!"

"Albus, go get the lamp. I'm sure it's not irreparable," Ginny said. Albus slipped out of the kitchen and returned with the box. Ginny opened it and laughed.

"You would break this one. Repario!"

The three kids watched as the pieces of the lamp flew back together as if it had never been broken.

"See, nothing lost. Now, about the fact you tried to hide and cover up the crime," Ginny started. "You three will be punished for that."

"Yes, Mum," Lily and Albus said as Hugo chimed in,

"Yes, Aunt Ginny."


	54. Eggs and Toast

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 608**

"Think Daddy will like it?" Rose asked, looking at the plate of black, crispy things. They were supposed to be eggs. The toast was also black.

"Daddy likes the color black," Hugo answered. Rose nodded. He had a point there. The two kids were standing in the hallway outside their father's room. Rose was holding a silver tray containing the plate and glass of juice.

"How come Mummy didn't help us in the kitchen?" Hugo asked. He was looked at the Father's Day card he'd made.

"I don't know? She's still sleeping?" Rose answered, carefully turning the knob on the door and pushing it open. Hugo followed behind her, holding the Father's Day card he'd made using scraps of colored paper, several colors of ink and a ton of glitter. It shed glitter as he walked.

"Morning!" Rose yelled, carrying the tray into the room. Hugo was at her feet.

"Rose? Hugo? What are you two doing up this early?" Hermione's voice grumbled.

"We made Daddy breakfast in bed!" Rose answered, handing Severus the tray. "See, eggs and toast and juice," she explained pointing to each item. Severus stared at the black pile of what his nine year old daughter was calling eggs.

"She appears to have inherited your cooking abilities, Hermione," he stated, causing Hermione to glare at him.

"It's lovely, Rose. Oh, and you have a card for me, Hugo?" he asked. Hugo nodded handing Severus the glittery card. It shed glitter all over the black blanket as he took it. Hermione held back her laughter.

"Is the kitchen a mess?" she asked.

"Sort of?" Rose answered, trying to look innocent. "I mean, the pancakes didn't turn out..."

"Alright, Hugo, Rose, let's let your father eat his breakfast in peace while we go clean the kitchen," Hermione stated, giving Severus a quick smile as she herded the kids out of the room.

"But I want to see Daddy eat the eggs. I worked really hard on them!" Rose yelled. Severus picked at the blackened mess wondering just how Rose had managed to burn them so thoroughly.

"One bite and you'll go help your mum clean the kitchen?" he asked, thinking about the bezoar he kept in his nightstand drawer. One could never be too careful with enemies and two youngish children.

"Yup," Rose answered with a smile. Severus stabbed a small bit of the eggs with his fork, brought it to his mouth and swallowed. He managed to keep a straight face the entire time. Hermione however couldn't stop silently laughing. Pleased, Rose darted off after Hugo towards the kitchen.

"You really love those two," Hermione said as Severus tried to figure out if he'd been poisoned or not.

"How could I not? Our lovely daughter brings me charcoal and our artistic son covers my bed in glitter. This almost tops last years Father's Day, where she brought me clay waffles and he covered my bed in paste," Severus stated. Hermione burst out laughing.

"They really are something else," she muttered. "I'd better go before they set the kitchen on fire or cover it in glitter," she said, giving Severus a quick kiss.

"I love you," he stated, "and I love those two rugrats," he added as the sound of something exploding echoed from the kitchen. Hermione shook her head hurrying off to do damage control. Severus smiled looking at the glittery blankets, the card with Father spelled correctly this year and decided that this was the best Father's Day thus far. He only hoped the kids hadn't destroyed the kitchen too badly. He was still going to need to make something edible for breakfast.


	55. Stuck

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Word count: 500**

Rose stamped her foot and glared at her father. Severus pretended he didn't notice.

"It's not fair!" she howled. Severus glanced in her direction.

"Life isn't fair, Rose," he muttered.

"But Daddy! Everyone else is going," Rose stated.

"I am not going, your mother is not going. Therefore, not everyone is going."

"Grrr, I mean everyone that matters! Victoire is going, and Teddy, and James, and Albus. Even Lily's going," Rose whined.

"And you would have been allowed to go if you had not lied about your grades. Or if you had not punched Scorpius in the nose."

"He was being stupid, Dad! He was talking about how blood means something and then he said the 'm' word and I absolutely had to punch him," Rose explained. "Besides, Mum punched Mr. Malfoy when she was in school."

"That does not mean you need to punch Scorpius."

"You always say to follow your examples," Rose said, looking innocent. Severus sighed. Rose truly was his and Hermione's daughter. The girl was brilliant, brilliant at getting in and out of trouble, and had a Slytherin streak running through her a mile wide.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Severus asked. Rose nodded, giving him a look.

"So, can I go to the party?" Rose asked in a hopeful voice.

"Absolutely not. You are still grounded young lady."

"But Dad! You know I had to punch him."

"And lying about your grades? You deliberately hid the letter with your O. W. L results."

"I knew you would freak out about it. Seriously, grades are stupid. I mean, I know Mum was like the top of her class or something, but isn't having fun so much more important?" Rose asked, having taken a step towards the door. Severus already knew Rose was about to try and snake out. Wordlessly, he used a sticking charm on the door.

"They do matter, Rose. It matters because after school you'll need those grades to get a job. I know right now that seems very far away, but Rose, you really do need to focus on your studies, maybe drop the classes that don't hold your interest?"

"That's a good idea, Dad. I'll think about it," Rose said, sliding a bit closer to the door. Severus pretended he didn't notice. He also pretended he didn't see her grab the door handle.

"Now, I believe your mother left a list of chores for you to do as part of your punishment?" he asked, deliberately not looking at the fact Rose's hand was stuck to the doorknob.

"Dad! What did you do? I'm stuck!"

A smile crossed Severus face, looking straight at Rose, he said,

"Good evening, Stuck. I'm Dad."

Rose let out a shriek of annoyance as Severus freed her and she quickly grabbed the chore list before storming off to her room. Severus laughed softly. Rose might be smart in ways that he and Hermione weren't, but she would never be able to pull a fast one on him.


	56. The First Night

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 5 Creature werewolf**

**Word Count: 773**

The first night she turned was the hardest. It had been a new moon last month, she'd been born after the full moon, so this was her first full moon. She hadn't known it was going to happen. No one knew it was going to happen.

One minute, she'd been curled up in her crib, sound asleep under her soft pink and purple blankets. The next she felt her entire body starting to itch, to ache. Her eyes flew open and she looked around her room. She could see the mobile of unicorns twirling above her bed. She wrapped a tiny fist around her blanket, hoping it would make the entire sensation stop. It didn't. She didn't have the words to describe what was happening.

She screamed, her screams became howls. She realized she could hear everything. She could hear the water running in the other room from the tap, she could hear the crickets outside chirping. She could hear everything. She heard her parents' footsteps running, she could hear them talking, but she wasn't quite old enough to understand the words.

What was happening to her? She realized she could smell them. She could smell her mum and dad. Dad smelled like dust, gold, with a hint of aftershave. Mum smelled like flowers, like perfume. She twitched her nose sneezing. She scooted backwards in her crib. Her newly sprouted tail hit the bars and she yelped. Her onesie was in shreds, but her nappie was still in one piece, save for her tale sticking out. She wasn't cold though. The thick coat of grey fur prevented that.

She could see them looking down at her from the doorway. She could smell the fear, the confusion rolling off them in waves. Why were they scared of her? She didn't understand. They were pack! They were Mum and Daddy. She was their pup, they should be over here with her.

She yelped at them, calling them to her. Her little paws padded against the soft bedding. She noticed a stuffed toy in the corner of the crib. Wonderful! She wanted to play. Why didn't Mum and Daddy want to play? She grabbed the toy with her sharp teeth, her canines piercing the teddy bear's arm.

She shook it. The plastic eyes hitting the bars caused noise. She let out a playful bark. This was fun! Mum and Daddy didn't seem to think it was fun. She sat, tilted her head at them. They were talking, she could see their lips moving. She didn't understand them, did it matter what they were saying? No, it didn't! She wanted to play still.

She grabbed the toy again, holding it out to them, trying to get their attention by making small barks and circling the inside of her crib. The arm made a slight ripping sound as she shook it again. She could see the white stuffing start to pop out. She heard Mum gasp. She tilted her head wondering why neither of her parents wanted to play with her.

She yawned. Running in circles was tiring! She was also getting hungry. Mum was still standing across the room! She yelped hungrily, trying to get her attention. She watched as Mum took a step in her direction. Daddy grabbed Mum's arm. He said something to her, pointing in the direction of the crib. Daddy's face was angry, worried. He smelled even stronger of fear.

She stared at them in confusion. She was hungry! She howled loudly at them, letting the whole world know her displeasure at having to wait for food. Mum left the room. She watched Daddy walk a little closer, he was talking to her, words she didn't quite understand. She perked up when he said her name, Victoire. She yelped excitedly, wagging her tail at him.

Mum had returned, carrying something. She handed it to Daddy, he reached out and slid it between the bars. She tilted her head, why wasn't he coming to hold her? Didn't he love her anymore? She walked over and investigated the thing.

It was made of pink plastic, with a rubber nipple on the top. She licked it, her tongue pressing against the top. Milk dripped out and she howled in ecstasy. Food! She curled around the bottle, lapping the milk out until it was empty.

With a full belly, she yawned again, curling up in a small warm ball around the teddy bear she had ripped the arm from and fell sound asleep. She didn't even wake when her fur, tail, and fangs disappeared at morning light leaving her parents with a million questions and no answers.


	57. Cousins

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction: Day 6 -auction 2 Prompt 3: Molly Weasley II **

**Word Count: 936**

Molly looked around Diagon Alley. She wished her father had been able to take her, but he was busy dealing with some emergency at the ministry. She wasn't surprised. Lately there seemed to be a surge of emergencies. There was something about the Death Eaters happening, not that she knew anything about that, mind you. She was the perfect little angel. She certainly wasn't the one slipping extendable ears under the door of Mummy and Daddy's room while Lucy distracted them. No, not her!

"Xena, Molly, hurry up, you're falling behind," her Aunt Luna called. Aunt Luna and Uncle Ron had volunteered to take Molly with them while they bought, their daughter, Xena's school things. Xena was the same age as Molly and the two couldn't be more different, well they appeared different anyway. Molly knew that deep down, they were quite a bit alike. Molly just was a bit more logical in her thinking and didn't believe everything she read or was told. Xena often looked for strange creatures that no one else thought existed. As usual, Xena was already wandering off, chasing some creature only she and Aunt Luna could see. While Luna went after Xena, Molly followed Ron. Ron was looking at the list of things the kids needed for school. Molly knew her father was planning to buy her an owl when he got off work.

"Ready to start school?" Uncle Ron asked, looking at his niece.

"Yes, no, maybe," Molly answered. "I mean, I know I'll be sorted into Gryffindor like everyone else, I know what's going to happen, what kind of classes I'll be taking. I mean, I did read all the books cover to cover," she admitted.

"But?" Ron asked.

"But, the books don't tell me how to make friends. The books don't tell me what to do about the fact Lucy isn't coming with me, that she won't be with me for another three years. The books don't tell me what to do about not knowing anyone."

"You'll know Fred. And there's going to be a lot of kids who don't know anyone. I mean, there's always going to be some muggle-borns who didn't even know magic existed. Also, I made friends with your Uncle Harry when I offered him a chocolate frog card," Uncle Ron offered, as the pair entered the book store. Aunt Luna and Xena would catch up to them in a moment.

"Fred is... he's..." Molly paused, trying to find the right word to describe her cousin.

"The most awesome kid ever?" Fred announced, walking up behind Ron and Molly. Molly rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised to see you in the bookstore, Freddie, I didn't know you could read," Molly commented. Ron tried not to laugh. Molly smirked, watching Fred roll his brown eyes.

"Mum taught me to read the moment I was born, Mols. What about you? The picture books are over there, remember?" Fred retorted, pointing to a self of books for babies. Molly tried not to laugh.

"Fred Weasley!" a voice yelled, echoing through the store.

Fred hunched down slightly. Molly could see her aunt standing in the doorway.

"You apologize to Molly this instant!"

"Sorry, Molly," Fred grumbled. Molly smiled as her Aunt Hermione crossed the store quickly, looking straight at her son.

"And what did I tell you about running off?" she asked. Fred looked down at the floor.

"But Mum! I saw Uncle Ron and you were talking to Aunt Luna and I was bored!" Fred whined.

"Just because you're bored doesn't mean you can run off!"

"Relax, 'Mione, he's fine," Ron said. Molly shook her head as Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione started yelling at each other. No matter what, those two always seemed to fight. Molly remembered one Sunday dinner where they had actually started throwing hexes at each other. She remembered hearing from some family member that once upon a time, they'd been a couple. Fred glanced at her, looking miserable.

"Want to go get our school books while they fight?" he offered, giving Molly a hopeful look.

"Yeah, they'll probably keep this up until either your dad or Aunt Luna show up," Molly agreed. The two slipped off into the shelves, reading from Fred's school supply list. Molly knew hers said the exact same since they were both going to be first years. She also picked up a set of books for Xena, that way they could get out of this store, and hopefully someplace more interesting, quickly.

They had managed to find all the books on the list, plus a few more. Molly found one about making friends and Fred found one about how muggle pranks.

"Do you really think anyone's going to fall for those?" she asked, as he flipped through the pages reading some of the pranks to Molly.

"Maybe? Still interesting how muggles do things without magic. Grandpa was asking Uncle Harry the other day about aeroplanes again."

"Those big scary metal birds?" she asked. She would much rather floo everywhere, or walk, or alongside apparate.

"Yeah, think you'll ever fly in one?" Fred asked thoughtfully.

"No way!" Molly exclaimed. "What about you?"

"Maybe, someday, it could be interesting," he mused.

"Molly! Fred!" Aunt Luna's voice called. The kids grabbed their stacks of books and hurried back to the entrance.

"Let's not tell them we were getting along?" Fred whispered, looking at Molly. She nodded quickly. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Me, get along with a prankster like you? Never," Molly laughed, giving her cousin a secret smile before pretending she had nothing to do with him.


	58. Sleepover

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

****This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

****Auction: Day 10- ********Next-Gen********

****Word Count: 1068****

**"Dad! Can Canis sleep over?" Harry yelled, running down the stairs of their house. James watched him run until he was standing right in front of him.**

** "If his parents say yes, but Ursa would probably come over too. Why don't you just invite her, Ginny, and Ron, and have a sleep over with everyone?" James suggested. Harry rolled his little green eyes. James couldn't help but laugh. He knew exactly how his son felt about Ursa Black.**

** "But Dad! Ursa's stupid and Ginny's mean, and I don't like Ron! He stole my book and threw it in a puddle," Harry whined. James thought about his own childhood. He remembered how he'd thought girls were stupid at age eight too. That had of course changed as he grew up.**

** "And it's not nice to exclude people," James replied, giving Harry a pointed look. He'd grown up a lot since Lily's death. Having to raise their son alone had changed nearly his whole outlook on life. Now, he realized just how much of a prat he'd been during school. It didn't help that Sirius' wife, Luna, harped on this fact whenever she felt he was being a one.**

** "Fine, I'll invite them, but if I invite them, can I have a whole bunch of people over, can I invite Neville too?" Harry asked, giving James a huge smile. James' smile had nothing to do with little Neville Longbottom, but much more to do with the fact Alice would be accompanying him. Alice had lost her husband the same night James had lost Lily. **

** "You're still on about that? Fine, invite Neville too," James said, knowing Harry was only inviting the boy so his mum would come. For some reason neither James nor Alice could fathom, Harry kept trying to play matchmaker between the two. Neither one would admit, that maybe, just maybe it was working. Yeah, they'd definitely never admit that.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**The first to arrive to the party, as James had started thinking of it, were the twins. He'd been serious when he'd told James that inviting Canis would mean Ursa coming. The Black twins were nearly inseparable. **

** "Hiya, Uncle James," Canis said, walking in the front door. Ursa followed, scowling. Their father followed them. Sirius was carrying two sleeping bags, a pink backpack and a black duffel bad. The Black twins never traveled light either. **

** "How's it going, Prongs? Prongslet convinced you to let him have a sleepover finally?" he asked, setting the bags down on the floor. **

** "It's your turn next, Padfoot," James replied with a smirk. Sirius only laughed. **

** "You really think my Luna would let, what is it, six kids run around our manor?" he asked.**

** "Yes. Isn't that how many pups you're after?" James muttered. Sirius only laughed. **

** "Half way there, unless it's twins again. Who else did Harry invite?" Sirius asked, changing the subject from his growing family.**

** "The usual suspects, your twins, the Weasley kids, Neville..." **

** "And Alice?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at James. **

** "Come off it, Sirius."**

** "We both know she'd be good for you, you've been alone too long, Prongs."**

** "I have no interest in settling down with anyone. Lily was..." **

** "Lily was what?" Alice Longbottom asked, walking into the room. Neville had already joined the twins and Harry in the playroom. **

** "The love of his life. He'll never love another woman," Sirius said dramatically. James glared at him. Alice only shook her head and flashed James a pitying smile. She'd learned a long time ago to put with Sirius shenanigans.**

** "Did you need to me stay, James? Be a bit of sanity? To be another adult?" Alice asked. Sirius stuck out his tongue. **

** "Nah, we should be fine. We're going to order pizza!" James announced. **

** "Alright, floo if you need anything. I'll be by tomorrow around ten to pick Neville up," she said. James nodded, watching her leave. He ignored the kissy noises Sirius was making behind his back.**

** "Dad, Ginny and Ron just flooed in, and they brought Luna Lovegood with them!" Harry shouted. James and Sirius glanced at each other. Just how many kids were going to be here? Maybe they should have asked Alice to stay?**

** "Alright, kids. Now that everyone is here, let's get this party started," James announced. He looked around Harry's playroom. The two Weasley kids were glaring at each other, Harry and Canis were playing exploding snap. Ursa was trying to read a book, but it was upside down. Neville and Luna were trading chocolate frog cards. James smiled at the fact Harry had so many friends. **

** "Hi, Dad! Are we going to order pizza now?" Harry asked, looking up from the game. **

** "Yes. What does everyone like on their pizza?" He was met with several blank faces. "Next question, then. Who here has had pizza?" **

**Harry, Ursa, Canis and Luna raised their hands. James was a bit surprised the Weasleys had never had pizza, but shrugged it off. He quickly explained pizza to the kids, who now suddenly had some crazy topping suggestions. They ended up settling on pepperoni, bacon, black olives, all with extra cheese. **

** "Can we watch movies on the telly?" Harry asked. **

** "Um, sure. Is there anything on?"**

** "You can make things be on, right?" Ursa asked, looking up from her book. "There's charm, Mum knows it. She can make the telly show anything she wants. Do you know that charm?" she asked, looking at James. He shook his heasd.**

** "No, I don't. Your dad's in the other room. I'll ask him?" he offered.**

** "I know it," Canis offered. **

** "You're seven," Harry commented. Canis stuck out his tongue. It was currently blue for some reason.**

** "So? I like to watch the telly and Mum's busy," Canis answered, looking over at the telly. It flickered on and a cartoon started playing. James shook his head. He could just image how much trouble the Black twins could cause once they started school. **

** "Alright, I'm going to go keep my eye out for the pizza," James said, looking over the kids. They all pretty much ignored him, watching the telly.**

** "Okay," the kids chorused, a few not even looking up from the show. James sighed and headed off to check on the pizza. It really was nice how many friends Harry had, he wondered if they would all still be friends once school started in a few years. **


End file.
